Great Escape
by termsofserviceprivacy
Summary: She is always helping people, but when she needs help who does she turn to? Her frenemy of course! This should be interesting. Jori. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

The sky is dark but the parking lot is vaguely lit by a lamp post here and there. It's a beautiful night in L.A., albeit a little chilly. We are all standing outside the movie theater late on a Fall Friday night. Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and I have been standing out here for a good thirty minutes; despite the fact that we were kicked out of the theater and it was closed and we are all freezing. Everyone is a little hesitant to split up to go to our separate cars in the dark.

The horror film we saw got to us.

The only one of us who doesn't seem fazed is Jade. She won the bet, she picked the movie. Judging by the way she was able to mouth every line of the movie before it was said on the screen, I would say she has seen the classic horror film _It._ I don't like clowns anymore.

Of course she isn't scared. She just stands there in her black skinny jeans, black Doc Martins, black Polo v-neck, and black leather jacket with the hood pulled on to her head. Her eyebrow piercing in her arched, right eye reflects the moonlight cast on it. Though her face is hard to see in the dim light and a little harder to make out with her hood on, I can still tell that she has her trademark smirk plastered on her face, emphasized by her piercing blue eyes that stand out in comparison to all of the black she is wearing.

The only thing I don't like about her wardrobe is the accessory that is always there, physically present or not, her boyfriend Beck. He stands there with his arm protectively draped over her shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against him, just the fact he has Jade, and I don't. Beck is a great guy, sometimes I feel a little guilty about my feelings for his girlfriend. Then I remember that I didn't choose this, so it isn't really my fault. Right? Right.

I watch her as she just observes the others as they complain, she is always doing that. Observing us, like a predator waiting to strike its prey. Though on the surface she often seems bored, irritated, condescending, or some combination of the three, I have realized that she is just studying people; analyzing their words and body language.

Beck finally takes his arm off her should as he steps away to take a phone call. I feel like smiling, she barely notices he is gone.

When he returns he says something to the group. Her face turns into a scowl as she looks towards me. I blush while simultaneously thanking the theater's maintenance team for not changing the lamp light bulbs making it impossible to see my blush.

I wasn't listening before but now I want to know what it was that has her scowling at me. Its looks like these that cut right through my heart.

Tuning back into the conversation, I realize they are discussing who's driving who home. Beck and Jade came in separate cars, seeing as she had an errand to run on the other side of town while Beck was coming from his yoga class that is closer to the theater and his home. Cat and Robbie came together from Robbie's grandmother's house. Andre drove himself and Trina came with me but ditched me before we made it into our seats to follow some guy we passed.

I did not understand why she was scowling at me until people started explaining why they couldn't give a ride and possibly save my life.

Beck says, "I just got a call back for a role in a movie that is tomorrow morning. It's already late and Tori lives on the other side of L.A. I need to get some rest before tomorrow."

Andre apologetically informs me that, "I am already driving Robbie home and my coupe only fits two people."

Cat is last, "Sorry, Tori, my brother just told me his mother ship finally came back for him and he wants to say goodbye." At this I just smile and nod, mostly because this only leaves Jade and because if I don't Cat may be offended. I love her, but something driving in a car with her would not reflect kindly on my judgment skills.

"No" before anyone even verbally asks her, Jade rejects the idea of driving me home. She and Beck then argue whispering about it. I am able to pick up on things he is saying like "you live closer" and "good opportunity" and "bond". Eventually he says something that strikes a nerve because she suddenly huffs out a, "Fine, but you owe me."

I'm not that bad. I roll my eyes but I don't say what I am thinking for fear that she might change her mind.

After goodbyes that seemed to take too long, we finally headed into different directions to our cars. As we walked farther from the theater the number of lamp posts began to dwindle making it harder to see. I could still make out her sharp figure as she strutted leisurely in front of me.

I made sure to keep an eye on her because I had never been in her car and had no clue what it looked like.

So focused on her body I walked right into the back of her car which blended in with the night. It was too dark for me to make out the make of the car.

"Ow"

"Watch it Vega, you scratch it and I will make sure you repaint all of it with a brush the size of a ballpoint pen" she barked.

I walked around grumbling about how I wouldn't do that even if I did scratch it. Before I got in I realized she was having trouble getting to her keys with all the other stuff in her hands. I walked back around, "Let me hold something for you."

"Ugh, fine. Here" I grabbed her Pearphone but quickly slid that into by back pocket as she continued to hand me the Twizzlers, iced coffee, wallet, and sunglasses she held in order to fish through her jacket pocket for her keys. I caught myself staring as she then slipped out of her leather jacket and smoothly slid into the car. She started the car and rolled the window down, "Vega, in five seconds I am going to leave you here."

At first I shot her a challenging glare but then realized she was serious as she started counting down and began to switch gears. I quickly made my way to the passenger side and hopped in, slightly startled by the feel of the cool leather on my legs. I set her candy and coffee in the center console and placed her wallet in the small compartment just under her radio and navigation system.

"Thank you, Jade" I mumbled as I fastened my seatbelt. I barely had time to sit back and get comfortable before she whipped us out of the parking lot and onto the street, with other drivers. Having driven with Trina, Jade's driving wasn't the worst I had seen before.

I was immediately worried about how we were going to fill the thirty minute drive we had to survive together back to the side of town we lived on. I was right in my worries, five minutes into the drive but the air was still thick with tension. I really like Jade, but she makes me feel so many emotions at once I have to work so hard to keep them in check. Sometimes, when she is being mean, I just want to shut her up, most of the time smack her because I know I could never kiss her and live to love it. When she is being vulnerable, like when I got her and Beck back together, I just want to kiss and hold her. Those are the moments I want to freeze her like that, in hopes that she would remain that way. Late at night I think about her, I always think about her, but at night, I relive all of the things she said to me that day and I analyze them, hoping for a deeper meaning. I've got it bad.

These feelings I have for Jade aren't new to me. They started not long after I came to the art school and have not left me alone since. Only Trina knows and I still don't know how she figured it out. I have a feeling it was the subtle hints I posted on TheSlap about liking someone in a relationship and the fact that she is my sister. See, as much as she tries to hide it, Trina is extremely intelligent when it comes to people, especially me. We don't show it often but we are really close and always have been.

I'm glad she knows, it gives me someone to talk to about it. She thinks I should tell her. Trina is convinced that Jade doesn't actually hate me; it is just the sexual tension between us that gets to her. I doubt there is any sexual tension between us but sometimes thinking that helps the pain in my heart from wanting her.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when Jade turns music on. She has her PearPod connected to her car's stereo system and a Jay-Z song comes on. I can't help but smile as she relaxes into her seat, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear stick next to my leg as she mouths all the words to D.O.A. Every now and then she brings both hands to the wheel, but only to tap out the beat. She looks so peaceful and content; I can tell that driving is one of the small things in her life that she genuinely enjoys doing.

I must have been staring for a couple minutes because the song ended and a song by Wale is playing as she glances at me and says, "It isn't polite to stare, Vega".

"I didn't know you like rap and r&b" I avoid her comment and try to get to know her. Even before I started acknowledging the nature of my feelings for her I knew I wanted to solve the mystery known as Jade West.

"You sound surprised. What did you think I listen to?"

"Something dark and scary, like funeral dirges or extreme death metal" I respond honestly, jumping at this small opportunity to get to know her better.

She chuckles at my answer, the butterflies that have created a home and reproduced in my stomach flutter. "Classic, Vega." These words sound mean a little like she is offended or hurt. I immediately want to know what happened so she doesn't shut herself off to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, are you cold?" It was then that I realized that I was shivering and that she could see thanks to the streetlight that was nearby. Waiting for the light to turn green she turns her head to me.

"A little" she turns the heat on and I notice that she did not put her jacket back on. "Thanks, aren't you cold? What happened to your jacket?"

As the light changed she sped off, "No, I don't like driving while wearing it, it limits my movements." We are now in our neighborhood and the corner from my house. When I notice this the butterflies in my stomach turn to knots and I get quiet. I guessed she noticed my change in demeanor because she keeps glancing at me.

I wasn't expecting concern in her voice or for her to even notice anything wrong. She is very observant. The truth is I'm not okay; I don't like going home anymore. My parents fight, a lot. It used to be occasional but now has become a daily ritual, like drinking coffee in the morning or breathing. Trina is typically able to help but she has been busy with college stuff seeing as she is a senior. My heart drops when we pull into my driveway and Trina's car is gone but their cars aren't. Jade parks the car and turns to me, "Vega, you don't have to go home, but you have to get out of my car."

I snort and roll my eyes "Yeah, thanks for the ride." I don't even try to come up with some witty response as my mind is trying to prepare itself for the night to come.

My distance and hesitation to get out of the car must have been obvious because Jade is getting uncomfortable and impatient. She looks like she is going to tell me something but doesn't so I unbuckle myself and climb out of the car. I mumble what was supposed to be a "good night" but was probably hard to understand.

As I walk around the front of her car and up my driveway I hear a window roll down and, "Vega, wait!"

I turn around and look at her expectantly, silently thanking her for the delay she is providing. "What?" she waves me over so I walk back to her window and bend down to talk. The distraction is causing the butterflies in my stomach to slowly challenge the knots.

"Are you okay?" she looks me in the eye as she asks me. I feel like her blue eyes are trying to look past just my eyes. I've never been a good liar but I try anyways.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She just looks at me and shakes her head a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"How are you an actress and the world's worst liar at the same time?" I blush slightly choosing to only hear the compliment. Though calling me an actress isn't much of a compliment it is for Jade because she rarely acknowledges the fact that I am an actress.

"Aw, thank you, Jade. I didn't realize you cared so much." My voice comes out shaky as the knots in my stomach are fighting back.

She glares at me then rolls her eyes. Turning her attention to her rear view mirror and putting her car into reverse she says, "Whatever. If you repeat any of what I'm about to say I will hunt you down and turn you into a human wall ornament placed above my bed." I try to deter my thoughts from going naughty when she mentions her bed, what I would do to be there.

"Got it"

"If you, uh, you know, need to…talk… about anything…I'm here I guess" she says slowly and hesitantly looking for the right words. My heart swells and the butterflies have won the battle.

I always try to see the positive in Jade but it is no secret that we don't get along and that she hates me. Naturally, I am hesitant with this offer of hers. That doesn't last long as my mind soon processes that Jade just said that she would be there for me, if necessary.

Trying to fight a huge grin from consuming my face I reply, "Thank you, that means a lot especially since it is coming from you and we really haven't had the best friendship in the past if you can even call it a friendship I think it is more like a frenemyship but sometimes-"

"Vega, breathe! I get it, now go." I don't want to, but I say goodbye again and turn around and go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark and cold, just the way I like it. I can't help but smirk as I look at the small group of people who, although I will never say this out loud, are my friends. They are all a bit shaken up from the movie I just made them watch; it wasn't even that bad, there was only one on-screen death!

Robbie is throwing in jokes after every comment and is making not-so-punny puns.

Cat is bouncing up and down, shivering, and telling us stories about her brother that only she is able to connect with the conversation at hand.

The seemingly rude and insensitive piece of wood he has his hand in, also known as Rex, is making inappropriate comments here and there.

Andre is being far more successful than Robbie with the jokes he is making as everyone laughs at something he just said.

Beck has his left arm stretched across my shoulders, as usual. His attention jumps from person to person as they start to figure out how everyone will get home.

Vega seems to pay attention to the others as well.

I am standing there quietly, just observing the others. I have almost always felt compelled to pay close attention to body language. What I've noticed is that what people say rarely match what their body is saying.

Like, Robbie is crushing on Cat, but has a low self esteem and tries to be more like Andre and Beck. I roll my eyes at this because he will never even come close if he doesn't grow a pair and get rid of that damn doll.

Cat is hyper but the more she moves the closer she gets to Robbie; and on the rare occasions that she is being still, she is leaning towards him. Cat is one of my best friends and I want to see her happy but she and Robbie are too shy to make the first move and are only further torturing themselves and each other.

Rex uses his inappropriate comments as a way to build a wall between him and Robbie because he realizes that it is only a matter of time before Robbie no longer needs him to express himself.

Andre is tapping a beat on his thigh and keeps putting his hand in his pocket. He did this about four times before I realized that he is checking to make sure that the piece of paper that girl gave him in the theater is still there. She is probably the inspiration for the song he is writing in his head.

Beck seems calm but is tense. I can tell by the way he is holding me. Something has him on edge and nervous, slightly distracted. He keeps checking his phone. I don't know why, but I'm not worried.

Call me crazy, but the one I am worried about is Vega. I feel nauseous just thinking about the fact that I might actually care about her. I can't help it though; she has been off her game lately. She has dark circles under her eyes (probably from a lack of sleep), she has been quiet, which I was thankful for at first, but now I am, dare I say, concerned. Despite popular belief, I don't hate her the way I did, she is just so fake happy all the time and it bothers me that she can't be honest with herself in front of other people.

Since she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts I have put her through hell and she continues to pretend that everything is all good, her walls are falling. Yeah, she has walls. People think she is open but she is like a glass placed in the freezer. From a distance it looks like you can see through it, when you get close you realize that you can't see through it as well as you thought you could. Bottom line, something is bothering HA's princess.

Vega seems like she is paying attention but here and there she slips and she zones out. She is being quieter than usual and any responses she makes are automatic and halfhearted.

I only notice that Beck left my side when he comes back and starts whispering in my ear. He tells me about his audition, which must be why he was tense, and how someone needs to give Vega a ride home. He hasn't actually asked me yet but I immediately hiss, "No." I am kind of happy that I may be able to get her alone, she may open up to me, I owe her from all of the times she's helped me with Beck.

Of course, I too have my walls and my masks. The first layer of paint on my mask is that I undoubtedly hate Vega. In order to maintain this front I throw on a scowl and reply with, "Why me? Can't she just walk or something?"

Always the good guy he says, "No, the drive is thirty minutes! She would be walking for hours."

"She could use the exercise" I know that's a lie. Though I don't want to admit it she has a decent body. I look at her and it's like she is hanging on my every word, I shoot her a glare. He shoots me a look that says that wasn't nice. As if I care. "Can't someone else drive her?"

Beck and I look at the others and as if on cue they start rattling off excuses. Turning back to me he says, "Look, she lives closer to you….This rivalry thing between you two has gone on long enough…. .Look at it as a good opportunity for you guys to bond." I only catch every other statement because I am trying to think of how I will approach getting her to open up without seeming to care.

When he stops talking I give in, "Fine, but you owe me." We all say goodbye and go our separate ways. Vega and I head to my car.

Another of my many secrets is that I love the color black. Not because of the whole dark I like scary things reason everybody assumes to be true. Not anymore at least. I like black because it is quiet, calm, mysterious and artistic. You see, black is like a blank but full canvas all at once. It has the potential to be so much but could also already have so many things already hidden in its' depths that people just can't see.

I can just barely make out the outline of my black, 2013 Camaro. When I got my license and this car, driving immediately became a way for me to escape. Whenever I need to think or I just want some space I just jump in and drive, one time I ended up at the Mexican border. I go to grab my keys but I can't reach them, Vega offers to hold something so I give her everything. I finally get the car unlocked and slide in, tossing my jacket into the back seat. I don't like driving with jackets or sweatshirts of any kind on, they restrict my movements.

I look up and realize that Vega actually never got in the car. These are the moments I find it harder to like her, she is just standing there. I threaten to leave so she climbs in and I speed off. I plan on talking to her but while I try to think of a way to start a conversation I realize she is staring at me. I make a snarky comment about her staring, she comments on my choice in music. I like a lot of different genres of music. _Shocker, there is more to me than what meets the eye… didn't see that coming from an actress._ I even have sarcastic thoughts.

I verbally acknowledge her assumption, I'm only slightly offended. Most people assume that I listen to death metal regularly. She would probably die if she saw the Taylor Swift I have on my PearPod. _I will never admit that such things exist on anything I own. But I would love to see her reaction._

I absentmindedly chuckle at something she says and see her shiver out of the corner of my eye. I turn the heat on after she says she is cold and she continues to make small talk about the whereabouts of my jacket.

_I left it in the parking lot at the movie theater. _I try to bite back my annoyance and snide remarks that pop up in my head and settle for the truth. I still want her to feel comfortable enough to talk to me. _God knows why_.

My efforts fail. I can't help but notice how she suddenly gets eerily quiet as we turn into her neighborhood. Her discomfort seems to increase the closer to her house we get. Something at home must be bothering her. I try to dismiss that thought; besides, she has the perfect family: a caring mother, an all-American father (even though he is Hispanic), and 1.5 kids (no, Trina is not a full person). _Nice one_.

As I inwardly grin at my jokes I pull into her driveway but she doesn't move. I don't know if she is waiting for me to say something so I test her. "Vega, you don't have to go home, but you have to get out of my car" she hesitates but gets out and reluctantly walks up the driveway. I tell she is unsure so I call her back, "Are you okay?"

She lies of course. Even if I wasn't as observant as I am I would still know she is lying. I genuinely don't understand how she is an actress and I voice this before I know it. I am slightly put off by how easy it is to talk to her sometimes so I threaten her before continuing with my form of comfort. It's dark but I can still tell that she is trying to fight a grin that is trying to consume her face and begins to ramble. I cut her off and tell her to leave. I watch her go inside and pull out of her driveway.

I live about ten minutes from her, same neighborhood but the houses are bigger. Not that the financial situation of friends' family matters to me, it just might help me figure out what's going on at home that has her so upset.

_When did I start caring so much? Your mother is rubbing off on you._ That thought scares me, I love my mom but she reminds me of Vega in the sense that she is so damn nice. All the time. My dad is nothing like her, I don't like him anymore than my mother. I realize that they will both be home. _Great. Haha, more sarcasm._

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and they love me but things have been different since _she's_ been gone. I'm a twin but she died when we were younger. Since then my mother has gone out of her way to make sure my brother and I feel loved my dad is the same way with my brother. My relationship with my dad has been slightly strained since my sister and I looked and acted alike and he has always sort of blamed himself for her death. I love my dad and in my attempts I have tried to be different with the hopes that we could be as close as we were; the fact that I still try to pursue my dream of acting and writing (which, except for the writing, was a dream I shared with my sister) continuously reminds him of her.

I pull into my spot in our six-car garage and go into the house. I try to sneak up to my room from the kitchen without my mom noticing me. I search for any sign of movement as I tiptoe across the kitchen. My parents don't care about what time I come home as long as I call, the problem is that my mom might try to make conversation with me. As I make it to the back staircase I hear soft steps that sound like they are headed towards the kitchen so I bolt up the steps into my room.

Once inside I toss my keys and wallet onto my desk and throw my jacket on the back of the chair. I reach into my pocket to call Beck; we have a nightly ritual of calling each other before bed. I typically call him but if I don't, he eventually calls me. It's only when my hand comes out of my pocket empty that I remember that I asked Vega to hold my phone. _That was smart, trust an emotionally distraught girl with your phone. Shut up._

I grab my wallet, keys, and jacket and sneak back out to my car this time opting to use the front door since I still heard movement in the kitchen. I back out and head back to the Vega household.

About fifteen minutes later I pull back into the Vega driveway, I hop out and knock on the door as a warning. I stuff my hands in my jean pockets as a gust of wind blows. I stop being polite and let myself in. _I tried._ It still baffles me how Mr. Vega is a detective for the LAPD but they still leave their front door unlocked.

I'm a little shocked by the quiet the house possesses with the exception of the voices and movement coming from upstairs. I remember that I didn't see Trina's car in the drive. It bothers me that Trina is only quiet or not home when I'm not here. Remembering why I am here in the first place I ran up the steps to Vega's room; I don't bother knocking, instead I just walk in and am greeted with the loud thumping of a familiar rock song. I'm shocked when I realize that the band playing is Bullet for My Valentine. _I didn't see that coming. She says my choice in music is out of character?_

As if on cue, I hear a door slam and the soft voices turn into impolite screams. I suddenly realize why Vega has been so different.

I slowly shut the door and walk over to the bed where I see a lump, assuming it is the youngest Vega. I awkwardly sit next to the lump and try to rub comforting circles on her back. The music cuts off and I jump a little when the lights are turned on. My hand ceases to rub the lump when I see Vega standing next to her door.

"Jade?" she asks clearly surprised and a little scared. I can't help but notice that her hair is messed up, her face tear streaked and her chest jumping from the sniffles she is trying to suppress. Her normally tan and glowing skin looks paler and the tank top she is wearing has tear stains on it.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy" my sarcastic comment jumps out before I can hold it back and instead try to comfort her. She rolls her eyes at my comment.

"What are you doing here?"

Deciding against frustrating her more than she already is I respond, "Well, I was looking for my phone but I got distracted."

"By petting my teddy-bear" she asks confused. It was only then that I realized that I hadn't been rubbing her back but a large stuffed grizzly wearing an oversized Disneyland t-shirt. A small smile appears on her face as I quickly remove my hand from the bear's belly. The smile is gone moments later when we hear the screaming get louder and something breaks. She flinches at the shatter. "S-sorry about-"

Deciding not listen to Vega's imitation of Porky Pig and getting a bit uncomfortable with watching the tears in her eyes gather and slowly pool over I stand up "Come with me."

"Why" she eyes me confusedly and more than a little suspicious.

"Because I said so" I head towards the door looking at her when I add, "Now, Vega." She immediately throws on a pair of sandals, grabs her phone and follows me out the door.

"Get in" I command as we approach my car. I slide in on my side and start the engine pulling out while she fastens her seatbelt. An uncomfortable silence settles between us as I speed through the residential neighborhood. Thankfully silence is never Vega's cup of tea and she breaks it. _Never thought I'd say that._

"Where are we going?"

"Straight" I can't help but smirk at my response. I see her roll her eyes and rest her head on the window. I drive around unsure of where to take her to talk to her about what happened in her room. _Where can you take Vega to talk comfort her? Hmmmm…_ I figure out where I should take her and I set out on the route I have driven many times.

An hour later I pull off of the freeway and into the parking lot of a small twenty-four hour diner that I visit frequently. I park in a spot close to the door and shut the car off. I turn to Vega to see that she is still staring blankly out the window. She doesn't move so I grab my jacket and climb out of the car. I walk into the diner and sit at my usual table next to the window. Without asking Martha brings over by usual cup of coffee: black with two sugars. I'm trying to beat my high score in Fun Run on my phone when out of the corner of my eye I see Vega getting out of the car. She jogs inside obviously not wanting to be in the cold night air for too long. Too bad they have the air conditioner on in here too. She is shivering with goose bumps covering her arms when she sits down across from me in the booth. She probably shouldn't have left her house in just the tank top she was wearing under her other shirt earlier.

I stifle a chuckle at her discomfort. Martha stops back by our table to refill my cup, "Is there anything I can get you, doll" she asks Vega in her Texas accent.

Vega doesn't respond, she just stares out the window lost in her own thoughts fighting back tears. I look at Martha, "She'll have hot apple cider, thanks, Martha."

"Anything for you" she smiles as she walks away. Minutes later she returns with Vega's drink which is soon followed by my food. The tension is unbearably annoying.

"Is the apple cider good?"

"Yes" she responds quietly. Looking up at me for the first time we got here she adds, "thank you."

"Welcome, Vega." We sip our hot beverages for a few more moments before I try to talk to her again. The half Latina seems to be a little less tense so I start talking, "Would you like to talk about?"

Her eyes shoot up at me and they refilled with suspicion. "Why do you care all of a sudden? You hate me."

I take a deep breath while I ponder the statement. I am observant, yes, and I can occasionally stop being a gank to help someone, but I never talk about my past. With anyone, including Beck, Cat only knows because she was there. I'm not surprised by the question. I was waiting for it actually. Still, I don't have an answer that doesn't completely defy the laws of my nature and reveals part of my past.

I sit there looking at the girl in front of me who has helped me so many times, the girl I have tormented since the day she arrived, the girl that usually exerts so much happiness and confidence, the girl who looks so broken now that she has to struggle to look me in the eye. I feel something weird in my stomach but it keeps gnawing at me. I know I won't be able to admit this while looking at her so I turn my head and before I lose my nerve I blurt out, "I know what it's like to have parents fight. It's hard to be around, the tension, the offhand comments, and the noise." When I look back at her I can see she is crying.

I hesitantly reach across the table and place my hands on hers. I must have done something wrong because she immediately starts crying harder. Another secret about me: I can watch people and I can read them, but I am horrible at comforting them. I quickly bring my hands back over to my side of the table and just stare uncomfortably.

Like a saving grace Martha comes back over to our table and quirks and eyebrow that poses the question what's wrong. I wave her over and whisper in her ear, "I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried hugging her?"

At this my face drops and I look at Martha incredulously? I have been sneaking off to this diner for years, my grandfather used to bring my sister and I all the time, Martha knows that I am not a hugger, not even when I was younger.

As if she was reading my mind she says, "I know it isn't your thing but she needs you to be the kind of friend that hugs right now."

I quietly whisper back, "We aren't even really friends."

"I don't believe you" and with that she walks away before I can respond. I look back at Vega and then at Martha who is looking at me expectantly from behind the counter.

I let out a sigh and stand up. Part of me is considering running to the bathroom but some hidden part of me takes over before I get the chance. Before I know it I am sitting in the same booth as the youngest Vega with my arms wrapped around her. She cries harder and is tense, but grabs my shirt and leans into the embrace so I don't pull away this time.

We sit like this for what seems like a long time. I notice that the sobs shaking her body are now just whimpers and that she is no longer tense. The half Latina shivers and I touch her arm which is extremely cold from the exposure. Without thinking I grab my jacket from the other side of the booth and wrap it around her shoulders. _Well aren't you full of surprises today._

Vega sits up but I don't move, instead I just sip at my coffee and wait for her to say something. "Thank you" it comes out quiet and I almost miss it.

"You're welcome."

A few more moments of a comfortable silence pass by.

_I hope she never forgets how good silence can be. _

_That's not nice. _

_No, but sometimes she talks too much. _

_No argument there._

"Jade?"

"Yeah" I am pulled out of my thoughts.

"In my room, did you really think that fat teddy-bear could be me?" There is a hint of amusement in her voice and a small smile playing at her lips.

I overdramatically roll my eyes and chuckle. "I thought maybe you were curled up in a ball. The t-shirt you put on the bear was deceiving too."

"He was naked and the shirt is too big for me" her smile grows as she speaks.

"God forbid you were to see all of his exposed _sexy _parts" I teasingly respond in my voice that I use to imitate her.

"I don't talk like that!" I can see her blush as she runs a hand through her hair. I roll my eyes playfully and chuckle. She looks around the diner for what seems to be the first time, "How do you know about this place?"

I sigh, here comes more confessing, "My grandfather used to bring me and my sister here when we were kids. He passed away but I keep coming, it's like a secret hideout with good food and better coffee." There is a flicker of surprise and confusion in her eyes. I'm not sure if it was at the mention of my childhood, sister, or the fact that it's my secret hideout.

Before she changes her mind about grilling me my mom texts me.

Mom:

**Where are you? When will you be home?**

Me:

**Getting coffee. Soon.**

Mom:

**Okay, love you.**

I don't bother responding, I shove my phone into my pocket and turn to Vega. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, thank you" she reaches for money in her pocket but before she can I get up and pay the bill. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, but it's really late, we should get going" She goes to insist on paying me back but I shoot her a look that tells her to drop it. Vega gets the message and stands up handing me my jacket. As soon as she takes it off the goose bumps resurface. "Keep it."

"I can't keep your leather jacket."

"I didn't mean for good, just for now. You're hardly wearing anything."

"Oh, thank you." I nod and with that we go back to my car and head back home.

The ride is quiet but it is much more comfortable. I got tired of the quiet and turn on my music again this time Fall out Boy is playing My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark blast through the speakers.

Forty-five minutes later we are back in our neighborhood. I don't like doing the speed limit, that's not a secret though. I turn on one of the main streets; Vega's street is about six blocks down on the left. Out of the corner of my eye I see her tense up again. Much like the first time, the closer we get the more tense she gets.

_NO!_

_But she looks really tense again and if she goes back all my work would be for nothing._

_Who cares?!_

_I've been there and it sucks to be alone through that kind of situation._

I don't even ask I just keep driving towards my house. She lets out a breath I didn't realize she was holding in. Minutes later I am parking in my spot again and climbing out of the car. She hurries out after me when she sees that I'm not waiting for her. It's four o'clock in the morning so I don't have to worry about anyone being home. We walk across the kitchen to the steps and into my room. She is staring again as she takes in her surroundings.

My room is black except for the ceiling which is white and covered in posters and pictures of me and other people I like. The carpet is the only other thing that isn't black as it is the carpet from laser tag places. The wall directly opposite the door holds a bay window, couple bookshelves, with books and awards, and my desk. Along the wall to the left of the door there I have my DVD and scissor collections surround a 52 inch flat screen and game systems. Opposite of this wall is my king sized bed complete with black and grey covers. Wall to the right of the door holds my guitars, scissor collection, collection of jars filled with questionable things, with a keyboard against the wall. Further down the wall are my walk-in closet and bathroom.

I watch Vega take in my room; it is a lot your first couple of times. I throw my keys, wallet and jacket on the desk and put my phone on its charger. I turn back to her and she is looking at my guitars, she looks like she is in a trance. I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear, "They're awesome right?" She jumps and I walk into my closet smirking. I grab my favorite pair of Armani shorts and tank top and throw them on before grabbing something for Vega to wear.

I toss her a pair of light pajama pants and a t-shirt and go to brush my teeth. When I come out she is changed, I fall on my bed as it is now a little past five in the morning. "Bedtime, Vega."

"Where should I sleep?"

"In the tub" my sarcasm comes out naturally, that was a stupid question though. She rolls her eyes and crawls under the sheets. I crawl in next to her and notice a big problem, "Vega, that's my side."

"Oh, s-sorry" she doesn't move so I huff and climb over her. I'm nearly falling off the bed before she scoots over and I do too. Though there are a couple of inches between us I can still feel the heat emanating off her skin. I have to restrain myself. Another secret: I'm a cuddler. There is something about the body heat of another human being that just lulls me to sleep.

"Thanks again, Jade" she says through a yawn.

"Tell anyone about anything that has happened and you will disappear like Jimmy Hoffa" I roll on my stomach.

"Who is Jimmy Hoffa" she asks confused.

"Exactly" I say in a monotone voice then in a falsely perky voice, "good night, Vega."

"Night, Jade" it isn't long until she is asleep, I hug my pillow tighter as the urge to scoot closer to her gnaws at me. Eventually, I drift asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When I open my eyes it's like I'm dreaming. The first thing I see is the collage of pictures and posters taped to the ceiling that creatively spell out "Jade". Here and there I find pictures of Jade, some from when she was a child as well. Most of those are partially covered by other pictures. I smile as I remember that I actually am in Jade's room in Jade's bed. _Now you just have to get in Jade's pants_.

I blush at the dirty thought I just had which actually reminded me a lot about Rex. I shudder at the similarities between my thoughts and Rex's comments and stretch only to curl into a ball on my side. I press my face into the outrageously soft pillow while simultaneously inhaling deeply; it smells like Jade's shampoo mixed with my own. I can't help but notice how well the scents blend together.

I'm shaken out of my stupor and stiffen when I hear a noise come from down stairs. This is when I finally notice the warm body heat radiating off of Jade last night is no longer there. I turn to my other side to find the side Jade was sleeping on empty.

At first I'm concerned until I remember that it _is_ her house and she is most likely okay in her own house. I reluctantly climb out of bed- _Jade's_ bed- (her bed is really comfortable). With the light of day seeping in through the half way closed curtains lighting the room I am better able to see the contents of Jade's room than I was last night.

I make mental notes of what I find as I make my way around her room. I look out her window which happens to overlook her backyard, it's huge. I can see a pool, Jacuzzi, lawn chairs, tables, and a grill on the cemented part. _Jade loves Jacuzzis._

Just past the pool area there is perfectly manicured lawn that is, for lack of a better word, big. Along the perimeter of her yard are huge oak trees that cast shade around the edge of her yard leaving a wide opening in the middle filled by unobstructed sunrays. To the right of the pool and lounge area there is a tennis/basketball court. _I wonder if she ever uses that._

_I doubt it; she has never mentioned liking sports before._

_She doesn't like many things, much less admit it._

I pull myself away from the window and begin to peruse Jade's books on her bookshelves. I notice she has a wide range of authors from classics like Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, and Charlotte Bronte to more contemporary authors. The books that stand out the most are the complete sets of _Lord of the Rings_, _the Chronicles of Narnia_, _Harry Potter_, and more. I think about taking a picture but then I think better of it remembering whose room I'm in.

Just then I notice a gap between two books and I can see the colorful cover of a book being blocked by the Charles Dickens collection. I move a couple out of the way and pull out a comic book. Another falls over after moving a couple more books I realize that there are at least another fifty comic books hidden behind the books in the front. I continue to check each shelf of books and behind the books on the bottom shelves I find sets of _Judy Blume, Goosebumps_, and _A Series of Unfortunate Events._On the very bottom I find a copy of _Goodnight Moon_ and other childhood classics. _Awww, she is so adorable._

_Please, never tell her that._

I hear someone move in another part of the house and freeze for a moment to see if he or she is headed this way. When no one comes through the door I put the books back and continue around her room bypassing her desk. I walk over to her the stand her TV is on and inspect her collection of movies. Surprise, surprise there are a lot of horror and action films. I see multiple copies of _The Scissoring_ in different languages and some with special bonus features. _Jade really loves that movie_.

I then observe her scissor collection which has scissors of different colors, sizes, and made of different materials. _Jade loves scissors, that's not new either_.

Looking below her TV I notice she has three different gaming thingys. _Thingys?_

_I don't do video games!_

One is an X-box, another is a Wii, and the third is Play Station. Next to the systems there is a knee high case filled with video games. I read some of the titles: Call of Duty (there are a couple of those), Halo (those too), Assasin's Creed, Madden, NBA, MLB, NHL, Fifa, WWE, Mario Kart, Grand Theft Auto, Need for Speed and more. I don't bother to read the rest. _I guess she likes sports_.

I move on to the fourth wall which has the light switches. I flick one and it lights up the entire room. Turning that off I flick the other switch on, this time the lights light up this wall only. The lights that are on place a sort of spotlight on the Yamaha keyboard placed against the wall and really bring out the details on the guitars and scissors on the wall. Ignoring the scissors I examine the guitars. They are a mix between electric and acoustic. _I know she loves music but I didn't know she played the guitar_. _I can't play any instruments_.

_You aren't Jade._ I am about to touch one of the electric guitars that says Gibson as her bedroom door is slammed open and Jade comes rushing in. I am immediately startled by her sudden entrance then distracted by her appearance.

She's wearing a complete Nike outfit with a light zip up Nike jacket, with what look like Nike basketball shorts and Nike running shoes. She unzips her jacket in what seems to be slow motion as her porcelain skin is slowly revealed. Her skin seems to be glowing, her chest is slowing rising and falling from her breaths which and is a light pink. My eyes eventually unattached themselves from her chest and move up her neck, which have a set of headphones lazily wrapped around them, to her mouth which I just realize is moving. I pull myself out of my thoughts and ask her to repeat herself.

She rolls her eyes and in an annoyed tone she replies, "What are you doing?"

"I was, uh, just uh-" I stutter at her words still a little flustered by her appearance.

"Any day now, Vega" she continues to kick off her shoes and remove the headphones while impatiently tapping her foot.

"I was admiring your guitars," I spit out quickly. I add on, "They're pretty nice. Do you play?"

She scoffs and replies sarcastically, "No, I just buy guitars and hang them on my wall. Of course I play, Vega." She says the last part while walking into her closet.

"Oh that's cool" I say.

"I know" she responds confidently as she walks back out in just her tight t-shirt and shorts. I blush as I take notice of the way her shirt hugs her chest, hips, and stomach. My attention is divided between her body and our conversation. _Puberty loved her!_That's one of the things I love about her: her confidence, especially in her talents. _That shirt hugs her curves_so _well. Her_ mood softens because then she asks, "How did you sleep?" _Are those abs? Where did she go?_

"Great, thanks for letting me stay" I'm a little taken back by her sudden hospitality and there is an awkward silence between us. My curiosity about her previous attire gets the best of me as I ask, "Where did you go?"

"For a run" she responds flatly, she slightly squints her eyes like my question was suspicious.

"Oh, do you do that often" I jump at the opportunity to learn more about her.

"Everyday" she smirks as I my eyes rake over her body again "why? Like what you see" she asks in a slightly teasing tone.

I blush, again. "Uh, yeah" _Did you really just say that?_I try to cover myself with, "You always look good despite the fact that you kinda eat a lot, but that makes sense now that I know that you work out regularly and-"

"Did you just call me fat" she cuts me off with her eyebrow quirked and an amused look on her face. _Smooth, insult her eating habits_.

"No, I-" before I could even start rambling or stuttering she cuts me off again.

"Relax, I was just messing with you" she smirks again and that look sends chills down my spine. "Besides, I know I look good." _There is that confidence again._

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to get to know her better, "So do you just work out or do you play a sport or something?"

She seems to be a little annoyed by me asking another question but answers anyhow, "Eh, I watch more than I play. I just like being in shape." I am about to question her about this more when she shoots me a glare that shuts me up. "Come with me" she leads me out of her room and back down the steps we came up last night explaining, "I'm getting ready to take a shower but my mom made breakfast if you want anything then you can use the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks" I respond as we enter the kitchen. Sitting at the island reading a novel is a pretty middle aged woman I can already tell is Jade's mother. They look stunningly alike. Both women have dark hair, are about the same height, and have a similar build. _Do those breasts run in the family?_ I blush at the fact that I noticed that. The only difference is that the older West's eyes are hazel and she seems light, happier than her daughter whose eyes are piercing green with a hint of green and whose facial expressions rarely exceed frowns, glares or smirks.

Upon our entering her mother shuts her book and her smile seems to light up the room. "Hey, girls" Her voice is warm and inviting, I haven't heard such a comforting sound from my mother in a while. At the comparison of her and my mother I remember why I'm even hear and it starts to hurt again.

While I'm lost in my thoughts I respond automatically and Jade responds, "Hey, mom. This is Tori Vega" I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I realize that she introduced me by my first name. I look at her and all of my shock must show on my face because she just rolls her eyes and continues, "Vega, this is my mom. Vega here spent the night."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Tori" I walk over to shaker hand but, "Oh you'll learn quickly, Tori, I'm a hugger." With this she does the one thing I never expected from anyone in Jade's family. She opens her arms wide and looks at me with a huge grin and expecting look. I'm caught off guard again by her affection which only reminds me of what my own mother used to be like. Nevertheless I hug her and all my memories of before the fighting come flooding back. It takes all of my strength to not break down and cry in her arms. She must sense how tense I am because she pulls back and looks at me, there is a question behind her eyes but she asks something else instead, "Tori, is that short for Victoria?" I simply nod and she responds, "That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Her eyes light up again, "And she's polite? Shame on you Jade for not bringing this girl around before!" Jade just rolls her eyes at her mom's reaction and mumbles something as she goes back upstairs presumably to take a shower. "Pay her no attention; she isn't much of a morning person, or a day person for that matter. Would you like some breakfast?"

I giggle at her comment, "Yes, please." As if on command my stomach growls and my senses absorb the scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "It smells great, Mrs. West" I comment truthfully.

"Why thank you, Jade and I love cooking" she says while making me a plate.

I sit down at the small table and wait patiently. "Jade can cook?" I ask suspiciously. Mrs. West just looks at me and smiles while making my plate. "She never told me she could cook or that it was something she enjoyed."

"Yeah, don't tell her I told you. She doesn't like people knowing things about her private life." When she sees my confused look she as she sets my plate down in front of me she continues, "I know. It is a pride thing, she get it from her father." I don't know why I was confused it isn't like I didn't already know that, I am glad though that I now know where she gets it from. We continue to talk as I eat the breakfast she made.

We talk about everything from the book she is reading to the breakfast she made. I start to miss my close relationship I once shared with my mother. This must have been evident because she stops talking and looks at me with concern filled eyes. "Tori, sweetie, is everything okay?" _I see this is where Jade gets her observant nature._

I start to tear up but before I can respond Jade comes jogging down the stairs in a pair of PINK sweatpants, a U.S. Air Force t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and no makeup. I notice her hair is really curly, she must be wearing it natural. "Vega, you can use the shower now, if you want." I notice that while her mother and I were talking we managed to kill forty five minutes. I have to silently thank another West for saving me from an awkward situation. She tilts her head to the side a little and squints her eyes, even from across the room I can see a question mixing with concern. A look I'm not used to but one I just saw on her mother's face. They're both staring at me now with the same look on their faces.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. West for breakfast and the company" I stand up and ask where I should put my now empty plate and Mrs. West just points to the sink and smiles.

I walk towards the stairs and as I approach Jade she is about to follow me but her mother stops us saying, "Jade, your father and I are leaving to run errands and your brother is at practice. We will be home for game night tonight. Until then, I expect you to try to behave and to be a _good_hostess. Tori, if you don't make it through the day with her I understand but it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again." I giggle at her last statement.

"Thanks, mom" Jade deadpans and pushes me up the steps while I thank her.

"I love you, Jade" her mother shouts after us.

When we get back into her room and out of earshot I want to grill her about everything that I've learned about her from her mother but she starts talking before I can. Pointing to clothes folded on her bed she says, "I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for you to put on if you want. If not you can walk around naked." I blush at this and she laughs, she has a beautiful laugh. "Chill, Vega, I'm just kidding. When you get out let me know if you want me to take you home." She walks into her bathroom and shows me how to work her shower which has three shower heads and can fit a couple people in it. Before leaving she also gives me a toothbrush and tells me where everything else I need is. She also manages to sneak an insult in when she says, "Don't take too long, you can only scrub off so much of that ugly."

As she is walking out I say with a smirk, "Thank you, Jade. I love your mom by the way, I learned so much about you while talking to her."

This caught her attention as she stops and turns around with a raised eyebrow she says, "What did she tell you?"

I teasingly and, admittedly, slightly flirtatiously say, "Wouldn't you like to know" before shutting the door in her face. I lock it so she can't come crashing back in to question me further. I brush my teeth first and set the toothbrush I used in one of the holes in the toothbrush holder. I turn the shower on and while it heats up I peel off the pajamas Jade lent me and grab two towels from her closet. Once the water is warm enough I climb in the shower and just let the water run over me. Each nozzle shoots out soothing currents of water.

I take this opportunity to think. I think about whether or not I should stay. Jade has been great so far and I'm afraid that this may change after today or that she won't even want me here when I get out of the shower. Then I think of the alternative; going home doesn't sound good right now. I remember that Trina said she was going to an audition in Oakland and wouldn't be back until tomorrow so going home sounds that much worse. I want to stay, but will she let me? She probably has plans with Beck or something. As I thought I've made my decision to have her take me home I replay the last argument I overheard my parents having when Jade came back. The thought of it made me sick and I decided to ask her if I could stay. _This should be easy_.

With my mind made up, I wash my hair with her shampoo and my body with her soap and climb out. I wrap my hair in one towel and my body in the other. I grab the pajamas Jade lent me and walk out of the steam filled bathroom. Jade isn't in her room so I get dressed in there. My hair has returned to its' naturally wavy state. I pull on the soft sweatpants that have skulls on them and as I pull on the Hollywood Arts t-shirt she set out for me my nose is filled with her scent mixed with laundry detergent. I love it and stop just to inhale it when something vibrates. I pull it over my head the rest of the way.

I walk over to her desk where phone and my phone sit; it was her phone that vibrated. Her screen is flashing that she got a new text message from Beck. I shouldn't because nothing has happened but I cannot help but feel guilty probably stealing his time with Jade. I then check my own phone and notice I have a lot of missed calls and text messages from Trina, none from either of my parents. I respond to her saying:

Tori:

**I'm ok. Srry 4got 2 call. Mom n dad were arguing n a friend got me out of the house last nite.**

Trina:

**Ok, gud. Wat friend?**

Tori:

**Jade…**

Trina:

**Oh really? ;) What happened? OMG! Beck single? :D**

Tori:

**Ugh. Yes. Nothing. No. How is the audition?**

Trina:

**I wnt all dets. Damn it. Fine, dnt try 2 chnge the subj.**

Tori:

**Ugh, I 4got 2 gve her fone bck n when she came 2 get it she ovrhrd thm arguing.**

Trina:

**Tht doesn't tll me how u ended up spnding da nite w/ her. ;)**

Tori:

**It was lke 5 am n I didn't rlly wanna cme hme since u weren't there…so she brought me here.**

Trina:

**Srry.****L****Hve u tld her?**

Just before I can respond to her last text Jade comes back into her room. "Thank god, you're dressed." _I should probably ask her if I can stay. Ugh, I really don't want to leave. I like this semi-nice side and I really don't wanna go home. Home._Just thinking about it makes my eyes tear up as my parents' last argument plays in my head again. Before I know what's wrong Jade is standing in front of me, her hands at her side fidgeting. "What's with the waterworks, Vega?" The concern in her voice is unfamiliar to me and I cry a little harder, it sounds as if she actually cares. I choke out a response that was supposed to sound like "nothing". Jade saw through it immediately though, "Parents again?" All I can do is nod. Her arms weren't open as if she was waiting for it but I grab a hold of her and cry into her neck anyway my own arms squeeze my chest tightly. As soon as I make contact I feel her stiffen, then she does something I was not prepared for and she wraps her arms around my back.

The longer we stand like this the more she relaxes and the harder I cry. She eventually breaks the silence, "Vega, can we move this to the bed?" I stop crying and stare at her confused at her choice of words. I would be blushing if my cheeks weren't already red from the crying. "Wow, remove your head from the gutter. Standing like this is getting uncomfortable, can we sit down?"

I smile a little and nod my head. Jade walks to the bed and sits against the headboard on her side of the bed and pats the spot I slept in last night. I climb up next to her and pull my knees to my chest. "Jade, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That what I told you was a lie last night?"

She sighs, "One, because you're a bad liar. Never play poker with me, or Cat for that matter." I can't help but smile a little again. "Two, something has been wrong with you for a while now, even before school started again. Though I am awesome, whatever was bothering you for so long won't get better over night, especially if you don't talk about it."

_She noticed something was wrong with me? She just got real deep real fast, that's so adorable!_"How did you know something was wrong?" I ask trying to avoid talking about it.

She rolls her eyes as if she knows what I am trying to do. "You were quieter than usual. Anytime a Vega is quiet we are all doomed. It's like there is a storm brewing your mind. " I chuckle a little because there is some truth to it. She continues, "If Trina's quiet then we should all enjoy the moment. The storm in her head is probably from her trying to form a thought." I laugh again. "If it's you," she glances at me with a raised eyebrow, "If it's you, then I know you're either thinking up a plan to help someone which would most likely fail or something is wrong." _Aww, she pays attention to me._

"I didn't know you pay so much attention to me. Be careful, I might start to think you don't hate me."

"I do pay attention, I don't hate you, now stop avoiding this and tell me what's been going on before I stop caring."

I know she is serious so I just start talking, "Uh, okay, as you know, my parents have been fighting. This isn't new but it has gotten worse recently. The problem starts as something simple like forgetting to take the trash out, then it becomes arguing about coworkers from work, then they bring things up from the past." I get choked up on my words so I stop talking. I feel a warm hand rubbing circles on my back. It's a strong hand but gentle in its movements. If I didn't know that we were alone I would swear it was anyone but her.

In a soft voice that startles me she says, "What was last night's argument about?" Her hand never stops moving and I blush for what must be the hundredth time this weekend.

Finding my voice again I continue, "They were arguing about not seeing each other. My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a cop so their hours are…strenuous. Though my mom is a partner at her firm and sometimes works from home instead of going into the office." She looks at me with such understanding and rapt attention that I keep going, "My mom was mad at my dad because he is not able to be home as much as she wants him to be. They kept going back and forth and my dad basically accused my mom of cheating on him with his partner, Gary." By this point my voice is steadily growing softer and I'm surprised that Jade can hear me. "They went on arguing about previous suspected infidelities and I was walking by the door from the kitchen. My father suggested that my mother keep her voice down and" the tears are flowing freely now and I'm subconsciously rocking back and forth.

"And?" Jade says this with more confidence than she has said any of the other 'comforting' things she has said to me this weekend. It almost sounds natural flowing off her tongue and I briefly imagine if we were together if she would always be like this. She slightly adds a little pressure where she is rubbing my back and I shake myself out of my thoughts.

I hastily continue where I left off, "and my mom basically said I was an accident she didn't want. I think they heard me but I'm not sure 'cause that was when to my room and turned my music on." I finish awkwardly and try to fight the sobs that are trying to break free. I fail as Jade slings her arm around my shoulder and pulls me to her. I grab a hold of her shirt and let it out. She now has both arms protectively wrapped around me as I shake us both with my lamenting.

After about twenty minutes of sitting like this my grip loosens and my sobs become whimpers. I calm down more as I relax more and my senses kick into action. I inhale her smell, coffee and a flowery perfume, mixed with the smell of the detergent used on her shirt. I feel her chest rhythmically move up and down, her muscles relax around me. I can faintly hear the beating of her heart combined with each breath she takes, music to my ears. I can see part of a tattoo on part of her collarbone that is mostly covered by her shirt. I can taste my salty tears still pouring from my eyes.

I snuggle closer to her and she holds me tighter as I continue to cry. A silent understanding between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**JADE'S POV**

Angry. Vulnerable. Awkward. Uncomfortable. Confused. It's like a vicious cycle.

I'm angry because how dare Tori's mom ever say that Tori was an accident. I will never say this out loud but Vega is a good person, to everyone, deserving or not. She is always happy and to see her so hurt and upset simply isn't supposed to happen.

I'm not used to people being so vulnerable around me. I only see this kind of vulnerability on the rare occasions I see anyone in my family around the time of my twin's birthday or the day she died. I don't even remember Beck ever opening up so wholeheartedly to me.

I feel awkward because of the vulnerability. Also the way Vega is laying on me has pinned in a really awkward position.

I'm uncomfortable because comforting people has always been my mom's job and I take after my father in this area. Plus, the way my head is tilted to avoid eating Vega's hair is hurting my neck.

I'm confused because if the Vega's ever made a mistake wouldn't it be Trina? This just reminds me why I am angry and it is a vicious cycle.

Tori Vega is curled up in my arms asleep. Her head is resting in the crook of my neck and judging by the way she is breathing I'm assuming she is still asleep. I am slouched against my headboard partially sitting up but mostly laying down. My head is tilted to the left at what feels like an almost 90° angle. Both of my arms are still wrapped around Vega and she is still lightly holding on to me like I'm going to leave her.

We have been sitting like this for a little over an hour. On one hand I'm happy she is sleeping, she's looked really tired lately and could probably use it. On the other hand I am really uncomfortable and every time I go to move or let go of her she starts whimpering and clenches her fists on my shirt. _I guess she isn't ready for me to take her home yet._

I look over to my alarm clock on my nightstand, it's only eleven thirty. _I'm really bored._ I have nothing to do but sit here and hold her. _At least she smells good._She does, she smells like my shampoo, my soap, and my clothes with a hint of her natural scent. I must smell really good. I smirk at my conclusion but then my conscious mind poses the question I purposely left in my subconscious.

_Did Jade West just think that Tori Vega smells good? Why are you being nice?_

I know the answer to that question, but I don't let my mind dwell on it because I left it in my subconscious for a reason.

I look around my room, which is something I don't do too often, just taking everything in. My eyes stop at my desk when I hear my phone vibrate. It only vibrates once so it was just a text message. I try to move my head to a position where I would at least be comfortable. My neck is seriously starting to cramp and I want to go out- SHIT!

I was supposed to meet Beck today. He is probably texting to find out when we can meet.

_But Vega needs someone right now._

_There are seven billion other people, I think she can work something out._

_I can't do that to her._

_Why not?_

_Because she is like a friend thingy._

_A 'friend thingy'? Are you choosing your Frenemy over your boyfriend?_

_I would choose a lot over Beck these days._

Vega begins to stir I look at the alarm clock again and see that it is eleven forty-five. She yawns and stretches a little then stiffens up when she realizes where she is. Jumping up and running a hand through her hair she exclaims, "Oh my gosh sorry, Jade. I really didn't mean to be all you like that."

"Don't worry about it Vega" I too sit up and stretch, it feels great. I walk over to my desk that holds my phone while it charges. I begin to check my messages as out of the corner of my eye Vega crawls back under the sheets and watches me.

"How long was I asleep?"

I delete unimportant texts and alerts from TheSlap from everyone that is not my brother Jason, Beck, or Cat. Having gone through all of the unimportant people I check Jason's messages first.

Jason:

**tix 2 lst reg. season Angel's game. I cnt go, wnt them?**

My face lights up at this, I love sports! I love playing sports, watching sports, talking about sports. I have grown up around them. My fingers don't move fast enough as I reply:

Jade:

**Hell yeah! How many? Why can't you go?**

Jason:

**Going 2 frnds bar-mitzvah. Bad timing.L 2 tix.**

Jade:

**Have fun, thanks!J How's practice?**

Jason:

**Wlcme, hve fun 4 me! I will gve u them 2nite. Gud, I'm starting nxt gme. U goin?**

Jade:

**Okay. Hell yeah! I'm wearing all my fan gear! Not sure who to take though.**

He didn't respond after that, he probably had to get back to practice. I didn't even realize that I had such a huge smile on my face until Vega spoke up, "That's a big smile. What's up?"

I look back at her. She is still huddled in my sheets. I keep my room cold. I like curling up under lots of blankets. _Or cuddling with someone for their body heat._

Her eyes are puffy and her face is streaked with the path the tears followed. I don't typically feel guilt for anyone outside my family, Beck, and Cat but there is a pain in my chest when I look at her. She's Tori Vega, the always-happy-optimistic-sunshine-Vega. Seeing her like this isn't right and I feel compelled to help. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Before I can look too deeply into this new feeling of protectiveness over Vega she says something, "Jade? Are you okay?" I can see the concern in her eyes and voice and it slightly bothers me that she is clearly hurting but is asking if I'm okay. What bothers me more is the fact that someone, let alone her mother, has the audacity to hurt _her_ of all people.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I respond and look back at my phone to read through Cat's messages. She only sent two texts:

Cat:

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy;yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

Cat:

**There is something in there that isn't a 'y'. Hehe. Can u find it?**

I scan through the 'y's a couple times before finding the hidden semi-colon. I shake my head at Cat's message. Vega notices, "What's with the head shaking?"

I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge near her. I give her my phone, "Find the semi-colon." She squints her eyes as she scans the screen. I only remember that she wears reading glasses when she starts to move the phone back and forth. I chuckle she looks up at me curiously, "Sorry, I just remembered that you wear reading glasses. You look funny, doing that."

A smile graces her lips, "Oh yeah, make fun of the blind!"

I smirk, "At least I haven't tripped while you're on the stairs or something."

She looks at me as she tries to determine whether or not I would actually do that. Eventually deciding I wouldn't she turns her face back to my phone. She smiles a triumphant grin as she finally finds the semi-colon, "Ah ha! I-" before she finishes her sentence my phone vibrates and a text from Beck flashes across the screen. Something flashes in her eyes that I can't quite pinpoint before her face is filled with guilt. "Oh chiz, Jade, I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to take up your time. I didn't even consider you possibly having plans. That's not to say that I think you don't have a life! I just forgot about Beck I'm so-"

"Vega, breathe." I watch her take deep breaths. I can't be mad at her, I offered, and I forgot about Beck too. _You should fix your relationship._ Once she is calm I take my phone and set it aside. "It's okay, I forgot too" realizing how that sounded I correct myself, "About the plans we made." A bit of awkwardness sets in so I pick my phone up and distract myself by reading through the twenty unread texts from Beck.

The oldest ones that are unread are from last night and say things like:

Beck:

**Hey, babe, are you okay? You didn't call…Did you get Tori home safe?**

Beck:

**Before you get jealous I just want to make sure you didn't kill her.**

Beck:

**Sorry for making u drive her.L**

Beck:

**Are we okay? You didn't call or pick up.**

_No, we aren't okay. I wish he'd open his eyes sometimes. He cares and I feel bad 'cause I'm not sure if I love him the way he loves me._ Letting out a sigh I keep reading through the messages that were sent today.

Beck:

**Good morning. Are we still going out today?**

Beck:

**I'm here are you coming?**

Beck:

**Where are you?! Are you ignoring me?!**

Beck:

**Erase that last voicemail. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did. I love you.**

Beck:

**Are you still sleeping?**

Beck:**  
****Are you with someone?**

Beck:

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I love you.**

Beck:

**Is everything okay? Should I come over?**

Beck:

**Please talk to me.**

Beck:

**Damn it, Jade, this is childish.**

Beck:

**Ugh, please talk to me?**

Beck:

**I'm still here if you are running late.**

Beck:

**Babe, is this about the audition?**

Beck:

**Are you mad I asked you to drive Tori home?**

Beck:

**I love you, whatever it is we can get through it.**

Beck:

**I'm coming over.**

I read through all of his texts. The emotion in the messages changing as fast as Cat's emotions do. I feel a little bad when he accused me of being with someone else, because I am. Not romantically, but I did choose my Frenemy over him.

When I read the last one I decide to text him back. Judging by the look on her face, I'm guessing Vega would only feel really uncomfortable if he were to show up. _Why would she feel uncomfortable though? Why do I care._ A part of me wants to let her go, at the very the least give her a ride. But I can see the pain in her eyes at just thinking about going home. After all she has done for me there is no way I can let her go like that. I look back to my phone and begin my response.

Jade:

**I'm okay. I am with someone. I forgot to check my phone or call. Got distracted and forgot about our plans. Don't come over.**

Still a little upset about what he implied, I purposefully make my response suggest negative things.

Beck:

**Glad you're ok. With who? Why don't you want me to come over?**

Jade:

**Someone. Because I am busy. See you later.**

With that I shut my phone off and toss it somewhere in the sheets. I throw myself backwards while groaning and the bed shifts. I know Beck is too smart to come bother me as he probably realizes he upset me. I forget about that as I feel the bed shift, this time from Vega's movement. She gets up and looks around the room, "What are you doing" I ask while sitting up.

"Looking for my clothes. I'm sorry for ruining your weekend I'll just walk home-"

I cut her off before she continues her rambling, "Vega, stop you don't have to go." At this she stops and looks at me confused. I continue, "It isn't your fault, I forgot. Besides I feel like staying in today. Uh, you, uh," I rub my neck as I search for the right words. I have never been good with the whole 'friends' thing. "Do you want to maybe hang out today? Here. With me."

Her face is shocked and confused, her eyes are so wide I can see just how brown they are from across my room. Her mouth is wide open, "Vega, close your mouth before bugs fly in there." She shuts her mouth and a big smile takes over her face. I roll my eyes

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you" she eventually gets out and sits on the bed again. "What do you want to do?"

I turn my head towards her and shrug, "Wanna watch a movie?"

She considers it for a moment and just as I'm getting impatient she replies, "Yeah, sure."

I am a little surprised she hasn't requested that we don't watch anything scary but nevertheless I scoot to my side of the bed and grab my remote off the nightstand. I go to my Netflix and give her the remote. "Here, you pick the first movie while I go get some snacks. Is popcorn good?"

She nods and starts flipping through the movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**TORI'S POV**

_Oh my gosh! Jade is blowing Beck off for me? And she is being a good host getting snacks and letting me pick the first movie? I must have died and gone to heaven._

I was so happy when Jade asked me to hang out; I could see the uncertainty in the way she asked me. _She's so cute when she's nervous._ I flip through the movies, I've settled on the classic _Grease_ and it is starting when she comes in with popcorn, candy, and cans of pop. I jump up to help her. "I thought you were just getting popcorn."

"Yeah, but I figured we would get thirsty from the salt and butter" she responds while setting the popcorn bowl in the middle of the bed and puts her soda on her nightstand. I set the candy next to the popcorn and she tosses me a soda. _Root beer is my favorite! Does she know this or did she guess?_

"So, what's with all the candy. Why root beer?" I ask tentatively not wanting to sound grateful but curious if she noticed that it was my favorite cold beverage.

"I have a major sweet tooth and root beer is your favorite mine too, next to coffee." She calmly replies getting comfortable in her spot. _SHE DID NOTICE! SHE PAYS ME ATTENTION?! WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!_"What movie did you pick?"

It takes all my will power not to scream like a little girl but I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face as I sit next to her. "_Grease._How did you know root beer is my favorite?"

She rolls her eyes, "You better not sing during the movie, Vega. You always end up ordering root beer whenever we go out." I smile at the fact that she did notice.

I am about to respond to her when the movie starts. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her mouthing the words like she did last night at the theater. The movie seems to have captured her attention. I know she told me not to sing during the movie but I can't help but hum along when Summer Lovin' comes on. She turns to look at me and smirks, I stop. She turns back to the screen and starts humming along. A couple seconds go by and we are both singing along. I sing the girl part as she sings the guys' part. We continue through the movie like this laughing in between.

The movie is over and we ended up dancing and singing all over her bed. We both sit down as the credits begin to roll and she grabs the remote and picks the next movie. "Close your eyes, Vega."

She has a smirk on her face and I'm a little suspicious. "Why?" Her smirk gets bigger as she hears the hesitance in my voice. This only concerns me more, "Jade you aren't going to kill me are you? I thought we had fun with the last movie!"

She chuckles softly and covers my eyes with her hand. "Oh relax, I won't kill you." I sigh, "Yet." I tense up and she must have felt this because she chuckles again, "Jesus, I'm kidding. I am just picking the movie." She removes her hand and is looking me in the eye. "This is one of my all time favorites and if you tell anyone I _will_ kill you. Got it?"

I nod my head slowly and look at the screen as she turns her head. Roy Orbison's classic song _Pretty Woman _and I immediately know what movie she chose. My eyebrows shoot up and I can't help the smirk plastered on my face as I look at her. Without turning from the screen she says, "Don't-"

But before she can get any threats out I say, "Aww. Jade has a soft spot!" She simply rolls her eyes and keeps watching the movie. It is a good movie and a classic I must say; however, I find myself watching her most of the time. As the credits roll she stretches and I do too.

She looks at me and says, "I'm going to make more popcorn. It's your turn to pick." She runs out and down the steps. I get up and decide to look through all of her personal movies that sit below her TV. Going through them I don't find anything. Instead I start looking through her video games. I don't play video games and never have. _I wonder what the fuss is about._ I pick up one of the games that says Madden 13 on it.

Jade comes in the room and puts the popcorn bowl on the bed along with the sodas. "Did you find a movie?" She walks over to where I'm standing.

"No, you play video games?"

She looks at me with a raised brow, "No, Vega, I just collect them. What? Never played one before?" She teases with a smirk. Her smirk instantly becomes a look of disbelief when I shrug and say no. "Good, God, Vega, you're sixteen and you've never played video games before?"

"Yeah, I play Wii tennis with Trina" I defend.

She face palms herself and shakes her head. "No, Vega, I mean real video games. You know, MW3, Halo, GTA, Madden?" When I don't respond she huffs, "Well forget the movie then." I almost disappointed until she walks over to me and takes the game out of my hands. She points to her bed, "Go sit down." Confused I sit down in spot as she plays with something on her entertainment center.

Eventually, she sits next to me in her spot and hands me a black controller a steering wheel with a Wii remote. "What's this for?"

"Well, seeing as you have never played real video games before, I feel it is my duty to open your eyes to the wonderful world of gaming. First, we are going to start off simple with Mario Kart. Grab your controller and keep up."

She starts the game and helps me pick my character (Princess Peach), kart, and the place we race. As the game starts I look to her, "Jade I don't know how to steer."

"Vega, it's like driving a car."

"In case you forgot, I keep failing my test!"

"How" she asks incredulously. The answer is one that makes me think of home, well, my house, and the current situation. I sigh sadly and get quiet before responding. In the game I keep driving into the water as I frantically whip the wheel around and around.

She must notice because she pauses the game and looks at me, "I don't get too practice 'cause my dad is always working and my mother has been really hostile and distant lately. Trina is my only example" Tears threaten to fall until the bed shifts and I feel her close to me.

"Oh, that explains it." She sighs and then wrapping her arms around me and gently grabs my hands. There is instantaneous warmth that spreads throughout my body from her touch. I freeze as she begins to talk in my left ear, my heartbeat picks up. "I can show you then." She presses resume and having forgotten her own controller, she shows me how to steer. My breathing returns to normal and I lean in closer to her. I can feel her hot breath on my ear and the rise and fall of her chest. Our hands soon relax and rest in my lap as her right arm is wrapped around my lower back.

After a couple minutes she lets go and I feel cold without her touch. "There, I think you have the hang of it. Now try it on your own." I race once through by myself and I have improve significantly.

Noticing I almost beat her I turn to her with a smirk and say, "Want to play again or are you afraid of me beating you?"

"Ha! Vega, are you challenging me?" I shrug confidently and she raises her eyebrows. "Fine then, but no crying after I kick your ass."

We continue playing Mario for a while and she then teaches me how to play other games like the Madden, Call of Duty, and some other ones. I enjoyed it a lot as we kept challenging each other. Of course she had to show me how to play them all. _Yeah, you just liked it because with each new game she would wrap her arms around you to teach you how to play again._ All in all we had fun.

It is about 6:30 pm and we had just finished beating some Noobs on MW3 online. That's the other thing, she taught me video game lingo. We were kicking butt until we heard someone come in downstairs. Jade checked her phone and jumped off the bed. I was worried and asked, "Jade, what's wrong?"

I guess she could hear the concern in my voice because she turned around and smirked at me explaining, "It's game time!" Before I could even question her about that she turned and ran down the hall.

I jumped up and ran the same direction I saw her go in. I ran past at least three bedrooms, two hall closets, and one bay window. I eventually came to a beautiful double staircase. I could hear Jade arguing with someone with a slightly lower but gentler voice downstairs in another room. Following the voices I walked down the steps. On the side of the staircase I was on I saw a lot of pictures of small children, a few full family photos, and some photos from Jade's parents' wedding. I saw a few pictures of two little girls, both looked like younger versions of Jade.

When I got to the bottom I looked around the foyer looking for the source of Jade's voice. I turned down a hall that led to a four way intersection: the way I came, one leading to the kitchen, one the mudroom, and the last way was a door. I heard laughter come from behind the door. I opened it and saw it led to the basement.

Lights were on and I could hear Jade talking to someone about something I couldn't quite make out. I started walking down the steps. I was awestruck when I got to the bottom of the steps. I was standing in the middle of a large sort of sitting area. The only difference being there were couches and bean bag chairs everywhere. To my left I saw a bar clearly for adults only, as the neon sign so helpfully indicated. To my right was another bar for suitable for minors.

Behind this bar there seemed to be a machine for everything: popcorn, sodas, slushies, ice cream, cotton candy, pretzels, hot dogs, and of course coffee and other hot beverages.

In another corner there snack vending machines and soda vending machines. In between all of this are doors to other rooms. In one room I can see a pool table, another holds a ping pong table, in another there is a TV with tons of gaming systems and more couches and bing bags, the last room has a large screen with movie type seats. This is where I find Jade and what appears to be the rest of her family.

I hesitantly walk in and Mrs. West looks up from one of the seats, "Oh, Tori, there you are. Jade did you leave this young lady in your ROOM?" Before anyone could say anything Mrs. West continued, "Come here Tori. Can I get you anything?" Mrs. West pulls me into a side hug when I got to the row of seats she had been sitting in with Mr. West.

Jade is sitting in the middle of the front row with a boy who is clearly younger than her and what I assume to be the person she was arguing with. The boy has dark brown wavy hair, he is shorter than Jade but muscular. When he looks at me I see he has the same intense green eyes as his sister. He is wearing a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Jade looks at me standing there and stands next to me, "J.J., this is my friend Tori Vega. Vega, this is my little brother Jason. We call him J.J."

He looks at me and waves, "Nice to meet you, Tori. _You_ are _Jade's_ friend?" I see Jade smile at him like she knows something I don't.

I nod and say, "Nice to meet you too. Yeah, when she allows me. Is that surprising?"

Jason smirks it isn't as good as Jade's but cute nonetheless, "Yes, it is." When he sees my confused face he continues, "You're too pretty and probably too smart to be Jade's friend." I can't help but blush. "Welcome to game night Tori."

Jade leans over and whispers in my ear, "And the West family charm strikes again." I blush harder. Looking back to her brother she says, "Woah, there. No hitting on my friends." She winks at him and he looks away shyly. I look at her curious about the wink. Before I can voice my question she continues, "Mom, you already met Tori. Dad, I believe you met her at my play she helped me set up."

My last memory of Mr. West wasn't the best one as I learned that he doesn't care for Jade's work. Needless to say I wasn't thrilled about seeing him again. I was really caught off guard when he smiled and it was a warm, genuine smile. "Good to see you again, Tori. Sorry about those two. Welcome to game night!"

"Thank you, Mr. West. It's good to see you too." I did not see that one coming. He is being so nice and friendly. Even his attire is laid back as he was wearing jeans and a sport t-shirt.

"Jadelyn, be a good host and get Tori some food." her mother snaps at her. Turning to me with the sweet smile I am getting familiar with she looks at me and says,"Tori, we ordered pizza, wings, salads and there are snacks out there. Make her feed you!"

Jade rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath. Jade taps my elbow and I turn in her direction, "Come on, Vega, let's grab some snacks." Jade places her hand on the small of back and gently guides me back out to the larger room with…everything. On our way out she whispers in my ear, "Welcome to game night."

Once we step back into the open room I follow her to the children's bar. She steps behind and I sit on a stool in front. I'm still awestruck by the room "This is too cool. Do all of the machines work?"

Jade smirks at me while leaning on the counter, "No, Vega, these are all for decoration and to show you what you could have if they were real." Although her statement is dripping with sarcasm, there is a sort of playfulness in it that makes what she said not hurt the way it used to. "So, what can I get you?"

While I'm thinking and making a decision she is moving around behind the counter making something. _I really want some ice cream right now. But I'm also hungry. But I don't want Jade to think I'm fat._ As my mind continues to fight itself on what it wants Jade slides frosted mug and a plate in front of me. On the plate there is a salad with wings on the side. I cautiously sip whatever is in the mug. _Awww. She made me a root beer float, it's like she read my mind!_

My face must have lit up as much as my taste buds because Jade smirks at me. "I take it I did a good job, Vega?" I nod vigorously sipping the cold treat again. She chuckles then begins to make her own plate. Instead of a salad she opts for two slices of stuffed crust pizza. _How can she eat like that and keep that body?_ "I run every day for a reason." _Did she read my mind again?_"Your facial expressions, specifically your eyes make you as easy to read as a children's book." I can't help but blush at this information. _She reads my facial expressions!_

"I will try to hide that a bit better then." I say a little sadly. Honestly, I don't want people to see me hurt. I am the one who always helps people, including myself. I don't need help, I need to give it.

Jade looks at me with a sad look, "Never hide your feelings, Vega. It is a good thing to be so open, it gives you a really honest quality that everyone respects and loves. Don't change that about yourself." I'm stunned by the seriousness in her voice and the gravity of her statement. I tear up slightly. She's so deep, intelligent, and mature.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Especially since it came from you." She just nods. Trying to lighten the mood and ease my curiosity I say, "What is game night?"

Her trademark returns as she looks at me again. "Game night is something my family does every Saturday evening. We come together, order or cook tons of good food, and watch sporting events, especially during football season. I know most game nights probably include board games or something but we bond over sports better. We take our sports very seriously and it is something we all have in common." I smile at the excitement in Jade's voice about sharing something with her family. I smile grows when I realize that she is sharing something so special to her with me.

"What now, Vega?"

"Nothing," she waits for me to continue, "it's just that, I've had a great time, and you are sharing this with me means a lot. Needless to say, I haven't really had this warm family environment for about two years now." She smiles softly and places a hand over mine. "I have one problem." Jade looks perplexed, "I don't know how football works." I don't I have seen my dad watching it and he screams at the screen when he does but aside from that is a huge mystery to me.

She lets out a long sigh, shakes her head, and face palms herself. We finish eating and grab some cotton candy, pretzels, and slushies while before we head back into the theater room. Jade sits next to her brother and I next to her on her right.

As I sip on my slushy the commercial break ends and the announcers come back and continue to talk about the upcoming game. So far what I've learned is that the two teams that are playing are Old Miss and Alabama are supposed to be really good. The announcers keep saying it will be a good game. Though I'm not sure what makes this game so special. I am curious to know who Jade wants to win maybe it will help start a conversation. Looking at her she is following what the announcers are saying and occasionally talking to her brother, I guess she understands all of this football jargon. They being to argue about something the announcer said. _She is arguing._

Commercials come back on and she is looking at me with a confused expression, "What was that?" _Shit, did I say that out loud?_Looking around the movie room I see her father and brother are talking about something but her mom is looking at me with a knowing smile. _Oh god, did she hear me? Does she know?_

"Earth to Vega!"

I snap out of my thoughts, "Sorry, I was asking Old Miss or Alabama?"

She bursts out into a fit of laughter. _Why is she laughing?_She has an amazing smile, I love it when she's happy, but I am starting to feel insecure. I'm confused as to why she is laughing at me. Noticing my expression she calms herself enough to say, "Vega, its _Ole_ Miss not 'Old Miss'." I can't help but blush at my mistake. She playfully nudges me with her shoulder and says, "I'm rooting for Alabama."

"Oh, okay" I want to ask her why but before I can they announce the coin toss. _Why are they tossing coins?_ Leaning towards her I ask, "Why are they tossing a coin?"

She never turns her head from the screen but moves it closer to mine as she explains, "They are deciding who gets the ball first." On the screen the referee says that Alabama won the toss and that they will kick it off. _I'm confused_. _The fuck is kickoff?_

"What is kickoff?" I ask leaning towards her again.

Again without turning from the screen she responds, "Kickoff is when one team kicks the ball to the other team. They do this at the beginning of the game, third quarter, and after one of the teams score."

Now I'm really confused, "Wait, so they won the ball but they're going to give it to the other team anyhow?" She nods her head, "then what was the point of the coin toss?"

She huffs but continues, "They didn't have to kick the ball off if they didn't want to they could have decided to have the other team kick the ball to them." I'm going to ask why they didn't do that when she continues, "They kicked it off because now they will get the ball at the start of the third quarter which is good. Also, this gives them the opportunity to flex the muscles of their defense."

I feel kind of bad for bothering her and looking down I say, "Sorry, I really don't know anything about football."

More commercials come on and she looks at me with a small smile. "No, worries, Vega it can be tough for a beginner." I look up at her and she continues, "A basic rundown of football: there are four fifteen minute periods of playing called quarters, one fifteen minute half time, and far too many commercials. The objective is to get into the opposing team's end zone with the ball. Each touchdown is six points whoever has more points wins. Those are the basics," the game comes back and the players are lined up for what I assume to be kickoff.

Again, I find myself confused because on one side all of the players are lined up as one guys prepares to kick the ball but on the other side players are lined up except for one who is already standing in the end zone. Without missing a beat though Jade leans over and explains, "They are the kicking team and they are getting ready to attack after the kicker kicks the ball. The guy in the end zone is going to catch the ball and either signal a fair catch or try to run as far as possible. If he signals a fair catch then the offense will start at the twenty yard line with the ball, if not then they start wherever he is tackled. He can score a touchdown but only if he makes it to end zone without being tackled, going out of bounds, or there being a penalty. If the ball goes past the end zone then it is a touchback and the receiving team has to start at the twenty yard line. The guys lined up for the receiving team are going to run back to protect the punt returner, guy in the end zone, from the defense so he can run farther. The players that participate in kickoffs are part of the special teams. Got it?" I nod trying to take it all in. "I know it is a lot but watch, you'll catch on."

I watch as the guy kicks the ball off and try to keep in mind what all she just said as everything unfolds in front of me. The guy caught the ball and started running. He kept going, weaving and dodging the other team as a few of his own teammates blocked for him. All of the West's were watching with anticipation, the further he went Jade screamed louder, "go, Go, GO, GO, GO!" He eventually was just running in an open field with a few people from the other team chasing him, Jade is standing up now and when he crosses the goal line she screams, "Touchdown!"

After she calms down from the touchdown she sits down and explains to me what will happen next. I try my best to follow the technical terms but there are a lot, she reassures me that with time I will catch on. She was right, as the game continued I learned how the game went and even how to spot a few penalties. Jade, J.J., and her dad were rooting for Alabama and would continuously scream at the screen whenever something _important_ would happen. A few cuss words were thrown around here and there. Thanks to the atmosphere I soon found myself joining in the excitement even when I wasn't completely sure about what was happening.

Before I knew it the first half was over and Alabama was losing by a couple points. I was watching the highlights from the other games that were playing at the same time when Jade spoke to me with an expectant smile, "So, what do you think?"

Unsure of what she was referring to I reply with, "What do you mean?"

"Football?"

I have to think about it. It actually isn't that bad once you start to understand it. I didn't even realize that I was so into the game until Alabama was stopped at the goal line and I pouted in my seat. "It actually is pretty fun once you understand what is happening. Thanks for being patient with me."

"Welcome, I'm going to get more snacks, want another float?" I am still getting used to the polite and hospitable Jade so it takes a while for to wipe the shock off my face and nod. She and Jason are joking about something as they stand up and go get snacks. I can now see that he is a couple inches shorter than her, maybe slightly smaller than me. He says something and she playfully ruffles his hair. _That is so cute how they get along._

I watch them leave and I can't help but smile to myself about my weekend so far. Once they are gone I notice that Mrs. West is giving me that same knowing smile. I blush and turn back to the screen to watch the half time report. A little while later Jade and Jason sit back down and she hands me my root beer float. _It tastes so good!_ I hum my thanks and roll my eyes when I taste it.

Soon enough third quarter begins and we are all immersed in the game again. A couple times Jade has to lean over to explain something to me. I thought that the second half of the game couldn't be any more suspenseful than the first, I was wrong. It ended up coming down to a last minute Alabama field goal from fifty two yards. It was just barely inside the goal posts but we cheered nonetheless.

Once everything settled down Jade, her father, and brother discuss the game as well as the scores for the other games. I try to get into the conversation a couple times but I'm still new to this whole sports' fan idea. After a while I settle for watching Jade as she argues so passionately, occasionally hitting her brother's arm or laughing at something funny. I am so engrossed in watching Jade that I don't even realize Mrs. West is sitting behind me until she says, "Enjoying game night, Tori?" She has the same warm smile that she greeted me with this morning.

I smile back and say, "Yes, ma'am, thank you for allowing me to stay. I never knew football was so interesting."

She chuckles, "Yeah, those three are the biggest sports' fans in California." Mrs. West pauses briefly while looking at me as if she is considering something. Then another smile takes over her face and she rests a hand on my forearm as she says, "Anytime, you are always welcome here. I like you, Tori, you should spend more time around here."

There is so much sincerity in her tone that I cannot help but both believe her and get a little choked up myself. Jade's_ mother wants me around more than my own mother. That's a new low._

_I hope I can spend more time here._

_She just said you can, idiot. Who's going to stop you?_

_Jade. What if she decides that this is a one weekend thing?_

_Oh yeah. Well-_

Before I can continue my inner battle Mrs. West interrupts me again by saying, "I know Jade would love to have you here more often." _It's like she read my mind._ I'm shocked, I don't know if it is from the fact that it seems like all of the West women can read minds or the fact that she thinks Jade wants me around. "Trust me, sweety. I can see it in her eyes. She may not admit it to you or anyone else but she does enjoy your company _a lot_." I can't stop the blush so I turn my head and hope to God she didn't notice that.

Though Mrs. West might not have noticed someone else did. "Jesus, Vega, what did she say to make you blush like that?" Jade comments as she stands in front of her mother and I.

Before I can respond Mrs. West comes to the rescue, "Well, I had a good time but I believe it is time for me to turn in." Mrs. West then stands and stretches while continuing her goodnights, "Goodnight, Jason. Goodnight, Jadelyn. Goodnight, Tori." As she does this she gives us each a kiss on the forehead and walks out. Again, I am touched by the affection.

Mr. West says goodnight and follows his wife upstairs. Before I know it Jason says, "I had a long day and I have an early morning so I'm off to bed too. Night, it was nice meeting you Tori." He shoots me another charming smile and runs out.

Jade plops into the seat next to me, "And then there were two."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed game night. Football is surprisingly enjoyable."

Jade smirks, "Yeah, I was surprised, you caught on pretty quickly."

"It isn't exactly rocket science, Jade."

"You aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"And the Jade I know and love is back!" I cringe after I realize what I just said. I didn't think it was possible but Jade's smirk got bigger. "I didn't- I don't- I mean I-"

"Vega, it's okay. You love me, join the club. They meet on Wednesday evenings and I'm pretty sure they're in the process of making t-shirts." From the tone in her voice I can tell she is partially joking. _Thank god, you almost blew it, genius!_

"Wow, does your back ever hurt from carrying around such a big ego?" I tease right back with my own smirk. Not as good as hers but efficient.

"I'm serious." Her smirk drops and I can tell she really means it. _There is a club for Jade? Why am I not the President?_ Upon seeing my disbelief and shocked reaction Jade continues, "Sinjin started the club, there is a Slap page for it and everything. Maybe you can become President! I'm not comfortable with Sinjin being in charge" She says it so nonchalantly.

"I'm not surprised. Any other clubs after you?" I laugh.

"There is a Jade rehabilitation group, and the sicosnipophobia group was created in my honor." She is smirking triumphantly now.

"What is that?"

"Fear of scissors." She chuckles and despite the unnerving conversation I can't help but get even more butterflies when she does.

"Well aren't you little miss popular?"

"Aw, is poor little Sally Sweet Cheeks jealous?" She teases in that false voice that "sounds" like me.

"I don't talk like that!" I shoot back.

Jade rolls her eyes, smirk in place, and changes the topic, "Want to watch a movie?"

There is something about her grin that sets me on edge a little. Nevertheless, I reply, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Her grin becomes impossibly more mischievous and I mentally face palm myself for walking into that trap. _Wait, a scary movie can be good._

_How could that possibly be good?_

_You two are alone, its dark, she is sitting next to you so you can "hide" in her shoulder and get as close as you want._

_But she has a boyfriend, who is my friend._

_Who isn't here right now. You just need to hold onto her through the movie so you aren't scared, it means nothing._

As I am batteling with myself about whether or not to make a move Jade is setting up some movie. I am only brought of my thoughts when she sits down next to me again. "God, Vega, the movie hasn't even started and you're already freaking out?"

I look at her, her eyes are illuminated by the glow of the screen and I have made my decision. "Sorry, I just needed to _try_ to mentally prepare myself for whatever it is you are going to torture me with." She scoffs, "Beware, I will be using you as a human shield if necessary, West."

"Oh yeah, you sure this isn't just some ploy to get close to me?" I blush before I realize she is joking again. I don't respond, instead I roll my eyes and face the screen as _Chainsaw Massacre I _begins.

Jade thought I was kidding when I said that I would use her as a shield but I wasn't. We watched the first two movies of the series and by time she decided to go to bed her neck was red from where my face was buried in it. She had nail marks on her arm from where I attached myself to her. All in all I couldn't have been happier to have watched the movies as I got to feel her warmth, inhale her scent, and hold her as close as possible for _hours_ while she laughed at the bloody films. "Well, Vega, I think you handled that well." Sarcasm drips from her voice as she stood up, stretched, and yawned simultaneously.

"Those are extremely scary movies!" I can see she isn't going to take back her statement any time soon so I give in.

She just smiles and says, "Whatever, it is late and we have a long day tomorrow so we should go to bed."

I'm confused and happy because I didn't know we had plans tomorrow but I'm excited that she still wants to be around me. My curiosity gets to me, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

She just shrugs and says, "It's a surprise" as we walk back upstairs.

"So, you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Jade…Why not?" I'm a little worried. She _has_ been really uncharacteristically nice to me. We enter her room and she goes to change and to get me pajamas.

"Because it's a _surprise" _she shouts from her closet. The raven haired girl comes out changed and goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth; I follow and brush with her. When we are done we climb in bed in our respective spots.

We simultaneously mumble "good night" as we settle into comfortable positions. She is asleep in minutes.

I forget about our plans for the next day as I try to fall asleep. I can't though because her room is pitch black and I'm a little uneasy still from the movies we just watched. I can't help but find it ironic that would be the one to comfort me from my other problems and then scare the chiz out of me with horror movies.

The even sound of Jade's breathing is the only noise in the room aside from my own breathing. I listen carefully and find the rhythm as she inhales and exhales. Turning to look at her she looks so beautiful. Her pale skin is visible in the dark room under her raven hair that is splayed across her skin. Her back rises and falls with every breath and a small strand of hair that is lying on her face is blown away every time she exhales and is drawn closer as she inhales.

While watching her so closely my nerves are calmed and I eventually fall asleep too.

* * *

_I walk down the hallway. I can hear screaming, someone is arguing. I'm at home. As I get closer to the sound I find myself standing on the bottom steps watching my parents argue. They haven't noticed me yet. As if on cue, my mother looks over at me. She glares at me and says, "This is entirely your fault. You were a mistake. You are filthy trash" Her eyes are brown like mine but different from what I remember them to once be. They used to be a warm brown and now they are cold, distant, and strange. She starts slowly stepping to me, never breaking eye contact she says, "I know exactly what to do with trash."_

_She continues to come towards me and the closer she gets the more I can see the hatred that burns in her eyes. All the while my father is idly reading a newspaper and sipping coffee like he always does in the morning when he is home. I try to call for his attention but he doesn't seem to notice my pleas for help. My mother continues to repeat her earlier words and her voice becomes increasingly louder._

_Giving up on getting help from my dad I turn and run up the stairs. I feel as if I am moving slower than I could as I try to make it to my room before my mother makes it to me. Just as I am about to push my door open she reaches me. She raises her hand is about to strike me so I close my eyes. Nothing._

_Black surrounds me when I open my eyes. The only light in the room is the small sliver coming through a crack in the curtains at the window. I'm lying on my back on what seems to be a bed. My mother is not here so I begin to cry at what happened, or was about to happen. As my sobs become louder the bed shifts and someone is leaning over me. The moon light is blocked out by what appears to be black hair. A familiar scent makes its way into my nose and before I can verbally confirm my suspicions of who the person is emerald eyes are staring at me._

_Almost immediately I am lost in her eyes as she whispers comforting things like, "Shh, I'm here. Don't cry, you're safe. I won't let her hurt you." I feel as though I am being sucked into her eyes as the green then becomes blades of grass in an open field. As I continue to walk through the field I can still here the comforting things she is saying. After a while the tone in the voice goes from being soft and caring to being concerned but annoyed as she calls my name. "Vega, wake up! Damn it, Vega!"_

"Vega, wake up!" My eyes shoot open as soon as I am pulled out of sleep. As soon as they open though they are met with the same green eyes I saw in my dream. Eyes full of concern and understanding as she watches me. The butterflies are now awake too. Her hair is hanging over me, blocking out the sun, and slightly tickling my neck.

She raises her hand and I slightly flinch. Aware of my fear she slowly wipes a tear off my cheek that I didn't even know was there. "You were crying in your sleep. Bad dream?"

Her voice is just as soft as it was in my dream and it makes me break down. I nod my head and turn on my side and curl up into a ball and start sobbing. Jade shifts so that she is lying on her side next to me again and pulls me close. My face is buried in her neck and I take in her scent as I sob. It is not long before I am calmed down by the feel of her softly drawing patterns on my back while whispering words of comfort similar to how she did in my dream. "It's okay, I'm right here.

After laying like this for a couple minutes I drift back to sleep, my dream involves Jade again. The only difference between this dream and the last is that I was still in Jade's room and Jade was doing much more to me than whispering comforting words in my ear. _God, I hope I don't moan in my sleep too._

* * *

The second time I wake up is I'm alone again and although I remember, quicker than last time, that Jade would be back my heart still drops. I look over to her night stand to see that it is nine twelve on Sunday, September 30, 2013. I grab Jade's pillow, close my eyes, and hug it close to my body.

A couple minutes of me in this position pass before Jade comes into her room. She shuts her bedroom door and goes into her closet. "Miss me, Vega?" As always the smirk is evident in her tone. I am blushing and I don't want to open my eyes to confirm my suspicions. I wait until I hear her turn around before sneaking a peak at her. Much like yester she is in exercise clothes, black of course, and is going into her bathroom to take a shower I suppose.

Assuming I am right I figure she probably wants to get dressed in private. I reluctantly climb out of her bed and stretch before shuffling over to her desk and slipping on Jade's super soft slippers and heading out the room. When I open the door I am graced with the smell of coffee and I make my way downstairs. To my surprise no one is in the kitchen but there is a fresh pot of coffee being brewed. I don't drink coffee so I instead just grab a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

While I am eating my breakfast Jade lightly jogs down the steps and pours a cup of coffee. "I see you've made yourself at home, Vega" I go to apologize when she adds, "Finally." To say I'm shocked is an understatement but she continues, "How do you feel?"

The events from last night's dream flash through my head and I know what she is referring to. "I'm much better. Thank you, again, for, uh, being there." My voice is shaky and I slightly stutter while trying to get the words out of my mouth.

"Anytime, Vega" she responds coolly while making her own bowl of cereal. Once she has her coffee and cereal she sits down with me at the island and says, "When you are done eating you should go take a shower so we can go."

I'm confused for a moment before I think back to our discussion, or lack thereof, the night before about today's events. Curious about what she is going to make me do I ask, "What _exactly_ do you plan on us doing today?"

"Well, first we need to go to your house," I cringe when I hear her mention the place, visions of my nightmare flash through my head. Jade must have noticed my reaction because she almost immediately calms me by saying, "So, you can grab a change of clothes and your backpack." I calm down a bit and the butterflies in my stomach pick up again as I realize that I will be spending _more _time with her and it was her decision. "Then, we are off to do our fun activity before we have to come back and do homework."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Tell me, what is this 'fun activity' that you keep mentioning?"

She shrugs and in a nonchalant but commanding voice she says, "You will see when it comes time for that. Now, go shower so we can go."

I am still suspicious but I finish eating my cereal, put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, and go back upstairs to shower. Jade has been amazing this weekend but still that does not make up for all of the time she has tortured me. I have learned some new things about her but I can only imagine what she is considering to be a "fun activity". _Oh my gosh, you will never be her girlfriend that way._

_What way?_

_The way where you hold the past against her and don't trust her._

_Oh, that way. But it isn't like I don't have my reasons._

_Sure you do, but she has been great this weekend. She even held you until you fell asleep after your nightmare. You know she isn't the lets-hug-people-and-comfort-them-when-they're-upse t kind of person._

_So, what are you saying?_

_Give her some credit and trust her more!_

I was so deep in thought that I went through the motions of brushing my teeth and getting in the shower automatically. Choosing to listen to that irritating voice in my head I decide to hurry up and get dressed so we can get to the fun.

Once I'm out of the shower I put on a pair of Jade's sweatpants, one of her t-shirts, and my shoes and grab my cell phone as I run out of her room. I go back to the kitchen where Jade is playing on her phone. I come into the kitchen and say as enthusiastically as possible, "I'm ready."

I can hear mumble, "Sweet" as she grabs her car keys and wallet and heads into the garage. This time as we are getting in her car I make sure to make note that she drives a Camaro like it says on the back. I slide into the passenger seat and get buckled while she backs out of her garage. She whips her car around, catching me off guard, and pulls down her driveway. Before long we are pulling into my own driveway and parking.

My mom's car is here but my dad's is not. I take a few deep breaths as I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. I try my best to mentally prepare myself for whatever I may find as I walk up the driveway to my front door. When I open the door I immediately sigh when I see Trina unattractively sprawled across the couch and I come all the way inside. She notices me come in and gives a sort of warning nod towards the office where I can see my mom sitting at her desk.

I am so lost in my thoughts again that I don't notice Jade come in behind me. In fact, she is so quiet and I am so distracted that I do not realize she is there until Trina speaks up, "What is _she _doing here?" Although the way she said it sounds mean I can hear the small amount of teasing behind her voice and it makes me blush.

I await Jade's typical reply of some sort of insult but instead she just says, "Trina." The glare she is sending my sister could be deadly. However, the glare Trina is sending right back could also do some damage. I feel like if I were to walk between them I would get hit by one of the invisible daggers they seem to be throwing at each other with their eyes. I am about to say something when Jade beats me to it, "Vega, you should probably go change now. Be comfortable though."

I reluctantly stutter an, "Okay" and pray to god that my sister is still alive and the woman I love is still here when I come downstairs. I turn and walk up the steps slowly and see Jade sitting in a chair near the couch Trina is on. Trina sits up and they both look at me expectantly. I pick up my pace and before I am completely out of ear shot I hear them talking. I want to go back and listen but I know better than to keep Jade waiting.

I get in my room and immediately pack my back pack with my homework and my laptop. Then I run to my closet and try to find the perfect outfit. I know Jade said to be comfortable but I want to keep her attention on me. That sounds kind of bad but I have basically had her undivided attention all weekend and I am not ready to lose it.

With these two important factors I pull on a pair of hip hugging skinny jeans and a tight light blue v-neck. I toss Jade's clothes that I wore over here on my bed, grab my back pack, and run back downstairs. _Please let them both be there…and alive._

It is quiet, too quiet for my taste, when I come down the stairs completely. Something I never thought I would live to see is Jade West and my sister peacefully coexisting in the same room without supervision at that. But that is exactly what's happening when I come back into the living room. As I come closer I see they aren't even noticing me and I nervously say, "Hey, Jade, I'm ready."

She looks up at me and nods and then looks at my sister and winks. _Time the fuck out! Why the hell is my girlfriend in my head winking at my sister?_ _At Trina?_ The shock must be evident on my face because Jade shoots me a confused look. I shake it off deciding that I must have been seeing things.

Jade stands up and walks to the door and does something I really did not expect. All of a sudden she turns and says, "See you later, Trina." So many emotions are running through me at this moment. One I can undoubtedly point out is jealousy.

I'm still stuck in my stupor when the situation goes from outrageous to awkward. Just then my mom steps out of her office, "Hello, Jade. Hey, Tori." The cold in her voice is so subtle that I'm probably the only one that notices it. I softly mutter a response and look at the ground. "You okay, sweetie?"

She looks at me with what appears to be concern on her face but doesn't quite mask the contempt in her eyes. It pierces a hole through my heart instantly. Afraid I may choke on my words I nod. She seems to accept this and continues as if nothing was ever wrong, "Are you going out?"

I want to respond but I still don't trust my voice just yet so Jade steps in, "Yes, ma'am, we are going to hang for a while, do some homework." Jade looks over at me with such warmth in her eyes that I move closer to where she is as she continues, "Oh, and is it okay if V-Tori stays for dinner? I promise to have her home before tomorrow morning."

My mother gives us a suspicious look but nods anyhow, "I don't see why not. Have fun." With that she goes back into her office and shuts the door. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. Jade lightly grabs my elbow and tilts her head to the side silently asking if I'm okay. I just nod and open the door. Before I am completely outside I don't miss the look shared between my sister and Jade. Nor do I miss Trina saying, "See you later, Jade." That is all it takes for my jealousy to outshine the pain that was caused by my mother and I angrily walk to Jade's car and get in.

Jade senses that I am upset and does not say anything as she slides in and backs out of my driveway. We drive to a Starbucks and when I don't move Jade just runs inside. When she comes back to the car she hands me a cup and I just set it down. Jade raises an eyebrow and says, "Vega, I know it won't be easy but don't let your mother get to you. Just relax, she will get over whatever it is she is going through. It isn't your fault." I am slightly surprised that she noticed all of what happened between my mother and I before I remember that she pays more attention than people think.

Although I am touched that she cares enough to notice that I am still jealous that she and my sister suddenly get along. I look out the window and reply, "Okay."

She is driving down the street towards downtown as she says, "Good, now what else is bothering you?"

I look at her now that her eyes are focused on the road and I decide to ask what has been bothering me since we left my house. "What was that between you and Trina?"

Jade keeps a poker face on as she nonchalantly replies with, "Nothing."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "It was to something"

"What are you talking about?" She is becoming frustrated.

"Are you kidding me? I have known you for a year now and you have always hated Trina. Now, suddenly you two are civil and you wink at each other?"

She smirks still focusing on the road, "Oh, I see. Vega, are you jealous?"

I'm still upset and I practically shout, "Ye-NO! It just frustrates me that it took a lot for you to _occasionally_ be civil towards me and _Trina_ did it in the five minutes it took me to change!"

"So, you are jealous?"

I huff and sit back muttering, "Whatever."

Jade laughs and says, "This is too good. If I weren't driving I would take a picture of you and post it on TheSlap." When I don't respond she continues in more serious tone, "Seriously, I just thought that with your parents arguing it is probably upsetting Trina as much as it is you." As soon as she says it I feel guilty. Not only did I freak out on Jade when she was trying to be nice but I completely forgot that my sister was suffering through the same thing I was. I am going to apologize when Jade says, "Besides, you and I are more than just civil I consider you to be a friend."

I did not see that coming. "Really?"

"Of course, I thought we established that when I came to you when Beck and I broke up the first time."

What? All this time she's thought of me as a friend? "But you are still mean to me."

"Vega, I'm mean to everyone."

"I mean especially me."

"Really? I always thought of it more as just tough love."

Did she just say she loves me? My heart is doing back flips. I am smiling so hard it kind of hurts and I know I am blushing beyond belief. "Tough love?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, we are always competing. We keep each other on our toes, we complement each other. When I am mean to you it is my own weird way of keeping you in the game and pushing you to do what I know you can." She says it with a lot of confidence but underneath that I can hear a small amount of discomfort with the conversation.

I smirk at her this time as I say, "Did Jade West just admit she loves me, Tori Vega?" She glares at me and it only makes me smirk harder.

"Vega, it isn't like I said let's go get married. Calm down." My eyebrows shoot up as I imagine our wedding. Simultaneously my insides melt as I picture Jade and I making that commitment to each other. Plus I realize that she never denied loving me.

I decide to tease her some more with the hopes of getting more out of her, "Now, you're suggesting marriage? My, my who would have thought _the _Jade West was the type to settle down."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Whatever, Vega." Still grinning like an idiot I pull out my phone to fill Trina in and see how she is doing. "Vega, you better not tell anyone." I roll my eyes but decide not to push Jade. I still want to make sure Trina is okay so I text her

Tori:

**Hey, srry 2 lve u w/ her alone. R u ok?**

Trina:

**Ya, she is n her office. I get it. U wntd 2 b w/ ur gf ;)**

Tori:

**She's not my gf.**

Trina:

**Yet. :p**

Tori:

**Watevr…I hve stff 2 tell u about.**

Trina:

**Ya lke an entire wknd! I'll b here wen u get hme we cn tlk abt it then.**

Trina:

**Btw whre r u goin?**

Tori:

**Idk, she wnt say. **

Trina:

**Aw, well hve fun!**

Tori:

**Thanks! Bye!**

Turning my attention back to my surroundings I realize that we are headed downtown. My jealousy having subsided my curiosity piqued, "Jade, where are we going?"

Eyes still on the road she deadpans, "Forward."

I roll my eyes and sigh at Jade's typical Jade-like response before trying again. "Thank you, now where are you taking me?"

Again in her typical manner, "Out." At her words I cannot help but silently wish for her to actually take me out on a date someday. Before I lose myself to a daydream date with Jade though, she says, "Seriously, Vega, what's with all the questions? Still don't trust me?"

Do I trust her? To be honest, I have always trusted her deep down to never cross too many major lines. Especially after this weekend I know that without a doubt in my mind I trust her. Coming to this conclusion, I am confident when I respond, "No, I trust you I am just curious as to where we are going."

She quirks her eyebrow obviously surprised that I can admit to trusting her so confidently. This only lasts a minute before she returns to her typical self and says, "Curiosity killed the cat."

I am getting ready to question her more when she continues, "Forget the cat, we are going to a baseball game."

I am shocked at first but then I think back to last night and how her mother said she was a huge sports' fan. Seeing as I enjoyed the attention Jade gave me last night trying to explain football and how I enjoyed the sport I get excited. Before I know it I say, "Cool, who are we going to see play?"

"Angel's versus the Rangers." As Jade says this we pull into a parking garage and park. Just as I think we are going to get out Jade reaches over in front of me and opens the glove compartment slightly brushing my knees. The small and accidental contact still causes a spark where she touched. She pulls out two tickets and brushes my knees again as she pulls her hand back. I am going to lose my mind if she keeps touching me.

Emerald eyes check the tickets to make sure they are right before she slides out and I follow her. Traffic is really bad as it seems there are a lot of people here to see the game. "Is this a special game or something?"

Jade looks at me and with a small smile says, "Yeah, it is the last game of the regular season." I just nod in response. I see that the coast is clear to cross the street to get to the stadium but as I step into the street a car comes from seemingly nowhere and almost hits me. Almost, as in if Jade hadn't grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back I would have been hit. Needless to say I am breathless, partially from the shock mostly from Jade's overwhelming presence. The warmth of her breath on my ear, the smell of her perfume, and the feel of her protective grip on me intoxicate me to the point where I don't think to respond to her calls. I relish in the moment and slink back into her arms a little. "Vega, are you okay?"

I am snapped out of my trance but am still trying to subdue the millions of butterflies in my stomach as I am still pressed against her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Though, I respond I make no move to leave her embrace.

"Good. Remind me to never play Frogger with you." She smirks and I can't help but laugh, partially because she is right, I do suck at Frogger, and partially because she just referenced Frogger. _She is so cute._

She waits for more cars to clear the intersection before looking across the street and gently rests her hand on my lower back. Though she isn't holding me like she was before, I have to fight a shiver as she guides me across the street with her hand lightly pressing against my back.

Once we make it across the street she moves her hand from my back, much to my displeasure, and grabs a hold of my hand as she leads me through the crowd of people. When we get inside she lets go of my hand and gives an usher the tickets. As soon as security clears us we begin to look for our seats.

While walking we pass all sorts of snack vendors, paraphernalia vendors, and different people dressed in fan gear. Here and there I can even catch brief glimpses of the field through the tunnels we pass. I do not actually know where we are going but the farther we go the more excited I get.

Eventually we find our section, and when we walk through the tunnel I am awestruck. The stadium is huge and gorgeous. Already the majority of the sections are filled with people who are eagerly awaiting the game. The field is covered in well manicured green grass and the diamond, including the pitcher's mound has been freshly painted and covered with more red dirt.

As I take in my surroundings I absent mindedly follow Jade to our seats. We are in the fourth row from the wall positioned in center-outfield. Jade must have noticed my look of surprise when she looked at me because all she says is, "Great seats right?"

I dumbly nod my head, "Yeah, it's beautiful in here."

She quirks her pierced eyebrow and playfully says, "Aw, is this Vega's first baseball game?"

I blush and look down with a sheepish grin. Both of her eyebrows shoot up with realization, "No way, is it?" When I nod she simply responds with, "I'm honored to have been the one to take you to your first baseball game then." _"First?" Does this mean she plans on bringing me to more games?_

"I'm honored to be here with you" I respond while blushing. Of course our little moment had to be ruined because just then her phone vibrates. When she takes it out I see Beck's name flash across her screen and her facial expression changes. I instantly feel guilty because although I have not done anything wrong, I have been flirting with one of my friend's girlfriend. I also feel bad for possibly have taken Jade away from Beck again. She loves him after all. "Oh my gosh, Jade I am so sorry. I completely forgot that maybe you had plans today. Maybe you wanted to be here with Beck instead of me. I feel hor-"

"Vega, chill. I just got the tickets yesterday and after the football game there was no doubt in my mind that I would be bringing you to the game with me" she says in an amused tone.

"Seriously? I don't want to come in between you and Beck."

A hint of sadness flashes across her face for a minute before she says, "Honestly, I would never bring Beck to a baseball game. The only sport he and I can talk about is hockey. Canadians." She rolls her eyes. "Plus, I haven't exactly _hated_ spending time with you this weekend." _Oh my god she said she loves spending time with me._

_That isn't what she said at all._

_That's what I am going to pretend I heard._

For the millionth time this weekend I blush and manage to get out, "I enjoy spending time with you." Afraid that I may say too much I continue, "Here's the thing. I am not as clueless about baseball as I was about football but I am no expert so I may need your help. Also, what do you do at baseball games."

She chuckles and says, "Well, you just watch the game and enjoy. Throughout the game we will cover some other baseball game traditions and before we leave we have to get you an Angel's jersey or something."

"Cool, so is this the same team as the one from _Angel's in the Outfield_?"

The young beauty laughs and it fills me with joy, "Yes, they are the same team. Maybe we'll see some since we're sitting in the outfield."

"Very funny, West. You know-" I have a good comeback to give her but the announcer comes over the speaker to announce the national anthem. We all stand and Jade and I sing along. Before long the first pitch is thrown and the game begins.

Throughout the entire game Jade and I have been having a great time. The first of the traditions Jade introduced me to was getting a hot dog from the guys that walk up and down the aisles. Not long after the hot dog I got my first foam finger.

In addition to enjoying each other we have also had a great time with the people all around us. Jade and I have become the life of our section as we get excited when stuff happens the people around us get pumped and join us in yelling at the referees at the other end of the field and the players. On many occasions Jade and I have high fived the people on either sides of us. We even managed to start the wave a couple times.

Then, during the seventh inning stretch Jade gets up to go get more snacks. When she comes back she has nachos, soda, candy, and a plastic bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?"

She just shrugs and hands me some snacks. I ignore my curiosity of the contents of the bag and turn my attention back to the game.

It is now the ninth inning and the Angel's are up by two points and already have two outs. This would be great except the Angel's are in the outfield and Ranger's have runners on all three bases and another up to bat. Everyone in the stadium is sitting on the edge of their seat seeing as all this player has to do is hit a double and the game will be tied. A triple and it is all over.

I have butterflies destroying my stomach, I don't know if it is because of the situation of the game or the fact that Jade is gripping my hand in anticipation.

The pitcher winds up and releases the first throw which ends up being declared ball one. The second pitch there is a crack from contact being made between the ball and the bat. Jade squeezes my hand harder. Luckily the ball is a foul ball. Then, the unthinkable happens. The pitcher pitches the ball and the batter makes contact, the ball goes straight to the outfield as a grounder. A triple is play is made and the Rangers are up by one point. The bright side is that they were able to tag the batter out before she scored a homerun.

Jade groans and lets go of my hand. More so upset at the loss of contact I groan and slouch in my seat as the teams switch. My heart drops to my stomach as the first Angel batter is struck out. I start losing hope when the second has his ball caught. Jade and the other Angel fans around us start cursing and complaining.

Eventually, the pitcher starts to get tired and after four balls the batter is walked. We are all excited and just that small change in events gives us hope. All of us are on the edge of our seats as the next batter comes to bat. It is unlikely but if he hits a homerun then the Angels win.

Feeling cheesy I remember the final scene in _Angel's in the Outfield_. Before I can think about it I stand up and start flapping my arms like in the movie. Jade looks at me like I'm crazy as I nod at her to get her to stand up too. I feel better when she rolls her eyes and stands up to pretend she is an angel as well. Much like when we started the wave other people in our section stood up and did the same. In a matter of seconds the rest of the Angel fans, basically the entire stadium, was doing the same.

On the big screen I could see a picture of Jade and I as the commentators note that we were the ones to start this phenomenon. Just then the pitcher threw the ball and the batter made contact with it. The entire crowd gasped and fell silent as the balled sailed towards the outfield. Jade's eyes got impossibly wider as the ball got closer to us. I was shocked to say the least when Jade caught the ball.

The second it landed in her hands the entire stadium, including the two of us, erupted in cheers. Jade started screaming and jumping up and down excitedly. She even high fived a couple people. I was really caught off guard when she turned around and picked me up. I nearly passed out when she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I was dead when she screamed in my ear, "Oh my gosh, you are the best, Tor. I love you so much, right now!" Slowly my made sense of things. _The Angels won! Jade caught the winning homerun ball. Jade hugged me. Jade _kissed _me! Jade said she _LOVED _me!_

Only when Jade finally put me down did I realize that her reaction was caught on screen and being replayed in front of everyone. From the batter hitting the ball to Jade picking me up and kissing me. My blush was as clear as day on the HD screen. Looking to distract myself so that I don't look like a tomato anymore I say, "Jade, I can't believe you caught that! Congratulations!"

"I know right?" Jade looks around and sees people starting to clear out of the stadium. Still grinning from ear to ear she turns back to me and says, "Come on, we should go."

The entire way out of the stadium we received high fives, claps on the backs, and other kind words from other fans that recognized us. My favorite was the older gentleman that said, "You guys make a cute couple." Turning to Jade he says, "She is a keeper." _Hell, yeah, we do._

_Too bad you aren't a couple._

_SCREW YOU!_

I couldn't actually voice a response since I was too excited and shocked to form a sentence. Jade smiled and simply responded with, "Thanks. I know." By this point I was starting to think that I _had_ died and gone to heaven.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were able to fight our way through the people trying to talk to us and get back to Jade's car.

As soon as we got in we both sighed and said, "Finally." We laughed and pulled out of the parking garage.

After we made our way through all of the traffic and were headed home Jade turned to me and said, "I don't know how to thank you properly for that."

Confused I ask, "For what?"

"For standing up and doing the thing from the movie. It has been a lifelong dream to catch a homerun ball from an Angel's game and I'm really glad I got to share that with you."

I am completely shocked at her confession and to mask the giddiness I feel I simply smile and say, "You're welcome, I am so glad I got to share my first baseball experience with you." I can't help but flirt as I add, "And as for the ball, maybe I'm just your good luck charm."

She laughs and says, "Maybe. I guess that means I am going to have to keep you around."

I do not think my heart can handle anymore flirting with her so I say, "Duh" and turn the radio on. We sing the entire way back to her house.

Once inside we go up to her room and start our homework. All the while music plays in the background. Here and there we talk and help each other. Like the entire weekends everything feels so natural and comfortable. I don't want it to end. I start to wonder if everything will be the same or different when we go back tomorrow.

We finish our homework by six o'clock and decide to just watch a movie until Mrs. West calls us down for dinner. The second we get to the dining room and sit down my mouth starts to water. Throughout dinner we all laugh and talk and share stories about our day. Jade and I win most interesting day as we talk about the game. A part of me hurts though as I think about how my own family hasn't had this in a while.

Again, as if she was reading my mind Jade leans closer to my ear and whispers, "It is okay, Vega." _How does she do that?_

It must be true when people say, "like mother like daughter" because when I glance at Mrs. West, she is smiling at me knowingly and winks.

* * *

After dinner Jade, Jason, and I clean up the dishes. Then we all go into the basement. Mrs. and Mr. West and Jason are watching television in the home theater while Jade makes us root beer floats. "So, what are in the other rooms?" I ask when she hands me mine.

"Just some games. Wanna play one?"

"Sure, but which one?"

"How about we play pool?"

I bite my lip and shyly say, "I don't know how to play pool."

Jade's facial expression is comical. She immediately drags me to the billiards room and sets her float on a bar counter. The raven haired beauty then walks to a wall that has a bunch of pool sticks hanging. She grabs a stick that is painted black with scissors. _I bet that's hers._

I walk over to the wall and eye all of the sticks. "Does it matter which one I choose?"

Jade walks back over behind me and grabs one. Standing it up next to me she puts it back and grabs another that is just a little shorter than me. Jade proceeds to show me how to set the balls up and explains the rules and objectives. With that out of the way she sets her stick down stands behind me as she shows me how to hold the stick and how to shoot. My back arches when she presses up behind me but I soon start to lean into her touch. Goosebumps pop up on my skin when she grabs my hands to place them properly. I shudder at the feel of her breath on my neck and when her lips accidentally brush my ear.

The moment is ruined when her brother runs into the room and screams, "You guys, come quick, you aren't going to believe this!"

We shoot each other curious glances and rush into the home theater. Jade is the first to speak. "What's going on?"

Jason excitedly replies, "You two are on television."

At the same time Jade and I say, "What?"

"Just look," and Jason presses the play button to unfreeze the DVR. Then our jaws hit the floor as on Sports Center in the top ten highlights we watch the homerun from earlier today come in at number one. The highlight shows Jade and I starting the flapping movements, the homerun, Jade catching the ball, and the way she picks me up and hugs me. I chance a glance at Mrs. West who is smirking at me. I blush. _What is it with the West's and their smirks?_

Jade mumbles, "Oh my god."

Jason is still excited when he says, "Yeah, it has been playing all day on every sporting channel and news channel. You two are even internet sensations."

Our jaws hit the floor. This time I question him, "What do you mean?"

"Someone posted the highlight on the internet. There are already twenty million hits. You two are famous, now you can drop out of Hollywood Arts."

Again Jade says, "Oh my god." Not believing him we sit down in the last row and continue to watch television with them. Sure enough, our highlight is played at least twenty more times before the end of halftime. Every time the commentators mainly talk about Jade and I instead of the homerun. Comments like, "Those two are so cute together. Good for them" and "That is the best thing I've seen all season at an Angel's game" were the common things said.

Once the halftime for the football game ended our highlight was shown less frequent. Jade and I watched the third quarter of the game before going back to her room to watch _The Mentalist_, a common guilty pleasure we found out we shared.

On our way up the steps I finally say, "I can't believe we are internet sensations."

"Yeah, me either. Too bad no one from school will see it."

"Why wouldn't they, it is all over the news and stuff."

"How many high school students watch the news? Furthermore, how many students at an _arts_ school do you think will be interested in sports?"

"Good point." Not much was said as we both climb onto her bed to watch the newest episode.

At about eleven forty-five Jade and I decide that she should probably take me home. When she pulls in my driveway I am hesitant to get out but I figure I can't avoid the place forever. I seriously couldn't leave Trina by herself.

I am reaching for the handle when Jade stops me. "Wait, I got you something." Reaching in the backseat she pulls out the plastic bag she brought back with her during the game. I reach in and pull out a cute Angels tank top.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I figured that you can't be a fan without some fan gear. Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Wear it tomorrow" My heart and those darn butterflies kick into overdrive at the dirty thoughts I have when I imagine her telling me to wear other things. I feel a heat rise to my cheeks.

"Y-yeah, of course." I fold the shirt and before I open the door I just have to get this off my chest. "Thank you, for everything this weekend. I had a great time and it really helped me. I have one question though.

"Shoot."

"Are you going to go back to hating me tomorrow?"

Jade chuckles then responds, "Vega, twenty million people watched me pick you up, hug you, and kiss you at a baseball game. I don't even do that with Cat. There is no way I can deny you as a friend now." Relief washes over me and Jade adds, "Besides, I never hated you." I can see her shift uncomfortably and as I reach for the handle again she stops me. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for the way I have treated you. I was being immature and you don't deserve what I did to you. I'm glad that we got to get to know more about each other this weekend and I guess…I just want you to know that I have been in your situation with parents fighting and I know it can be tough. I also want you to know that no matter what's going on, when, or where I am or you are, you can always call me. For anything." She rushes it out and I know that being there for people has never Jade's strong suit so it only makes her actions that much more meaningful. I can't help but get choked up on our tender moment.

I try to hold back the tears as I say, "T-thank you. That means a lot coming from you." With that I open the door and climb out, before closing the door I bend down to her window and say, "Good night, Jade."

"Night, Vega."

I walk up my driveway and wave when I get to the door. Her car lights only disappear when I am inside. I notice that it is quiet. _Dad must be at the station._ I leave my backpack near the front door and run up to my room. I change into my pajamas and am ready fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**JADE'S POV**

I watch Vega go inside her house before I back down her driveway and head home. On my way home I take my time just letting my mind unwind. I feel completely relaxed except I am kind of worried about Vega. I know that it is late and it looked like everyone else was asleep but I can't help but worry that she had run in with her mother or that her parents are fighting again. She looked so much more like her old self today that I would hate to see her unhappy again.

That is when the gravity of what I just said to Vega sunk in. I apologized, which I never do, and I really meant it. Not only that but I meant it when I said I was glad that we got to know each other. _Oh my god, is Vega making you soft?_

As soon as the thought pops into my head I dismiss it. There is no way in hell Vega could change me, or anyone else for that matter. I finally pull into my garage and head into my house. Before I can make it out of the kitchen my mother stops me.

"Jade?"

I turn from my position at the bottom of the stairs to look at my mother and huff out, "Yes?"

"You took Tori home?" I just nod and impatiently wait for her to continue. "Good, I like her. She seems like a sweet girl and a _very_ good friend."

My mother says this and I notice a certain glint in her eyes. "Yeah, she is."

She smiles and nods then says, "I'm proud of you." This catches me off guard; I don't think I have done anything recently that would warrant her to say that. I start running through the possibilities of what she could be talking about. I haven't been in or written any plays recently, it is still too early in the semester for interim grades to come out, and just the other day I'm pretty sure she caught me chasing a group of neighborhood kids with our riding lawn mower.

I eventually give in and ask, "For what?"

Her smile gets bigger and she chuckles lightly, "Because you have told me about her and based on what you said in the past I am aware that she has not always been your favorite person." She quirks an eyebrow at me in a way that I am _oh so_ familiar with because I do it too. I tilt my head down slightly out of guilt for my previous actions and behavior towards the youngest Vega. The woman before me goes on to say, "Despite any previous disdain you have held for the girl, you saw that she needed a friend to be there for her. Not only did you pick up on this but you acted on it. I was talking to her the other day and you have no idea how much she is going through." I feel something in my chest that makes it slightly uncomfortable when she says this, but it is not a good uncomfortable. Part of me wonders if there was something else that she told my mom that she didn't tell me. I hope that she knows that she can talk to me about anything.

Upon seeing my confused reaction my mother is quick to calm my worries, "Sweetie, I know that she can talk to you about anything but she needs to figure that out for herself and tell you whatever it is on her own time. Just know that it meant _a lot_ to her knowing that she had you to lean on this weekend." _How the hell did she do that? Did I say that out loud or something?_"Anyhow, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you and I approve of your choice." She smirks at me when she says this.

"What choice?" My mind sifts through all of the possibilities of what she could be talking about before she finally answers.

The infamous West smirk on her face turns into the ever-charming West smile. "You're smart, you will figure it out." I turn to head up stairs to go to bed and try to figure out what the hell she is talking about when she stops me. "Good night, Jadelyn."

I smile at the way she still uses my full name as it brings back good memories. "Night, mom, love you." I get back into my room and change into my pajamas. When I climb into bed I shuffle and move, I try to get comfortable as my body tries to readjust to sleeping without the warmth of another human being beside me.

Just as I am falling asleep I can vaguely hear my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket across the room. I groan thinking that it is most likely Beck calling for our nightly ritual. I go back to ignoring it when it dawns on me that it might also be Vega calling. She wouldn't call this late at night so it must be important.

With much more speed than I knew I possessed seeing as I was almost asleep, I jump out of bed and make my way to my desk where my jacket is holding my cell phone. Upon pulling my phone out of my pocket I am instantly hit with a wave of emotions.

Relief that it isn't Vega calling because something happened or her parents are fighting again. Annoyance that I was right that it was Beck and that he had left text messages as well. Guilty because I my heart dropped when I saw that Beck's name was the one flashing on my screen. Sad because I know that we need to change something in our relationship but I am getting ready to pretend that nothing is wrong.

I type up a new message to him, not bothering to read his other texts, and hit send.

Jade [_12:34 am_]:

**Good night. –Jade**

I don't even wait for a reply as I place my phone on its charger and go back to bed. I dream of chasing the neighborhood children with a lawn mower.

* * *

As soon as I open my eyes I see the time on my alarm clock. _5:30 am_ _Shit, it's Monday._I always have to wake up at five thirty during the week to have to go for my run, get dressed, get coffee, and pretend to care about trying to make it to school on time.

The moment I begin to stretch I realize that I am in bed alone and I take note of a certain emptiness I feel. After I do my stretching I climb out of bed and throw on running clothes and shoes. On my way out of the door I grab my PearPhone and headphones.

Once I make it outside I turn on my running playlist and just my thoughts wander. One of my biggest secrets is why I run in the morning. Part of it is because I enjoy being physically fit and having a kickass body. The majority of it is it gives me an opportunity to wake up and think.

I think about how I need to talk to Beck and what I'm going to say to him.

I think about Vega and if she's okay.

I think about how last night Vega looked so worried that everything would go back to the way that it was.

I think about what Trina said to me yesterday. This is what consumes me the most as I let our exchange replay in my mind.

* * *

_I was waiting for Vega to come back downstairs with Trina. The two of us were sitting in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Part of me wanted to revert to classic Jade and say something mean, but I didn't. I couldn't help but think that no matter aggravating she can be, she is still going through the same thing as the younger Vega and the chances of her having someone like me are even smaller given her personality._

_This realization leads me to do something I never thought I would do. I sigh and rub the back of my neck before I say, "How are you?"_

_Trina looks up at me from where she was sitting completely shocked. She blinks a couple of times and hesitantly lets out, "I'm fine…Uh, h-how are you?"_

_I roll my eyes and in a more confident tone say, "I'm fine. Look, I know that this may be, uh, weird for us but your sister let me in on what is going on with your parents. I just wanted you to know that I know and that I am trying to help your sister."_

_Trina raises her eyebrows and eyes me suspiciously as if she is trying to determine whether or not I am being sincere. After a while she seems convinced and she says, "I know, she told me." __When the fuck did they talk? "Thank you for being there for her. I try to be there but it really helps that she has someone outside of the family to lean on. Especially since that person is you." __What does that mean?_

_"What do you mean 'especially' me?" I question._

_"Eh, just that your friendship means a lot to her. With that said, I have to ask. Are you really trying to help her or is this some sick joke?" Though she asks me with a serious face I can tell that she really does not want this to just be a joke or temporary.__ Something else is going on aside from her parents fighting._

_At first I am offended and angry that she would ask me that; but I see nothing but concern on her face. It hits me then that this isn't just some stranger we are talking about, this is her baby sister who is now leaning on her enemy turned frenemy for emotional support.__ I can understand why she would be concerned._

_I sigh and looking at her with the most sincere face I can give Trina I say, "I guess I deserve that but I am really trying to help her. Now, seeing as we are both on the same team we should work together. What else is going on with her?"_

_"How- never mind. That is for her to tell you." She shifts and fidgets on the couch her gaze averting mine. I can tell that she is getting nervous about something. I am getting impatient with her._

_"Spit it out!" _

_She jumps and says, "I-I just wanted to k-know if this meant that we were friends or something." I can tell that is not the whole truth but I decide not to push her on it._

_Instead, I think of what she just said.__ We did just come to the conclusion that we are on the same side with regards to her sister…but she is __really annoying…but she is going through a lot…but she is __so annoying! After I have made up my mind I say, "Hell no…but, if you absolutely need to, and I'm talking very last resort, talk to me or whatever I can try to help."__ What the fuck did I just do? She has no friends so you are her only option! You jack ass, this is what you get for being nice to Vega. I swear to God, you open up to one __Vega and you get a second one as punishment. That's it you've done enough nice __things for one year, no more!_

_I am shaken out of my inner thoughts by Trina's laughter. "What's so funny?"_

_"You just offered to be there if I needed you all because of Tori. This is outrageous." I can't help but crack a small smile at how absurd this whole thing is too. _

_Trina and I fall into a surprisingly comfortable silence and just watch television. It doesn't last long though because Vega comes back downstairs with her back pack. I don't notice her until she addresses me. Trina and I both notice the hint of confusion in her voice.__ She probably can't believe we are both alive and unharmed. Although I am able to resist laughing at her I can't help but wink at Trina. I head to the door and given our conversation I turn and say, "See you later, Trina."_

_We almost make it out of the door when Mrs. Vega stops us. Though her voice and words seem kind and caring I can see the contempt in mommy Vega's eyes. This and remembering what she said about Tori pisses me off. I watch Tori and I can tell that she is trying to hold in her pain. Trina notices also. After we are able to satisfy Mrs. Vega with answers we turn to leave. On my way out I share a knowing glance with Trina that says, "Tori looks upset but I'll handle it." Though we didn't actually say anything we came to a silent agreement and as if to close it I nod._

_Trina says, "See you later, Jade." And we left._

* * *

By time I have finished replaying yesterday's events and analyzed every part of my conversation with Trina I am home. I run up to my room and toss my phone on my nightstand. While finding an outfit I hear my phone vibrate a couple times. I run out of my closet to check it and see that I have two new text messages. One message is from Beck and the other from Tori.

I know that Beck's is just a "good morning" message so I open it first.

From: Beck [6:03 am]

**Gud mornin', babe. I luv u.**

I smile slightly at this and remember when stuff like this made my stomach do back flips. Out of habit I reply with:

**Morning, I love you tool. -Jade **[6:10 am]

Though he can be a tool sometimes it was a typo and I correct it immediately.

***too **[6:10 am]

We only really send one text to each other in the morning so I check Tori's message.

From: Vega [6:00 am]

**Hey, ik it's early, so srry if I'm wakin' u up. I jst wntd to mke sure u mde it hme ok n thnk u 4 th wknd. So, thnx! Srry again, if I wke u up.**

I immediately laugh at how awkward and nervous she sounds even in her text messages. At the same time I am glad that she is so considerate. I respond with:

**Morning! Its okay, I was already awake. I made it home just fine. How did you sleep? You're welcome, thanks for going to the game with me. -Jade **[6:12]

From: Vega [6:13]

**Oh, gud. Nvr thought u were a mornin' person. I slept rlly well actlly. Wbu? I had a gr8 time th gme so thnk u!**

**Yeah, I'm really not, I just typically go running in the morning to help wake me up and stuff. (It makes me semi-tolerant until I get my coffee) I slept like a baby rock! – Jade **[6:13]

While waiting for her to respond I go and brush my teeth and take off my running clothes.

From:Vega [6:16]

**Oh yeah, I 4got u run n the morn. So, u slept like a pebble? Lol**

I actually laugh out loud at the pebble part of her text. I take my phone with me as I walk back into my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Before I settle on an outfit I check the weather. Eventually, I settle on a long sleeved, dark grey Angels t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black Northface. I turn my attention back to Tori's text and contemplate asking her if she wants a ride but then decide that she and Trina probably want some time to talk.

**Lol, I guess so. I have to go take a shower. See you in school!-Jade **[6:25]

Barely a minute passes before I get her response.

From: Vega [6:26]

**Oh, okay. See you in school!**

I set my phone back on the desk and get in the shower. By the time I get out it is 7:02 and I decide to hurry so I can get my coffee and try to talk to Beck before class. I put on my makeup and decide to let my hair remain in its naturally wavy state. I grab my keys, wallet, back pack, and phone on my way out of my room.

Every morning since I started school my mother has always liked to give me a hug and kiss before I leave. Every morning since I started school I have been trying to avoid that unjust torture. I poke my head into the hallway and make sure it is all clear before heading out of my room. I do the same for the kitchen and run across.

I almost make it to the garage door when I trip on a fallen napkin. I don't fall but it stalls me enough for my mom to pop up out of nowhere in front of me. "Good morning, Jadelyn." I try to avoid the inevitable by putting my hands in front of me but she was too strong. My mom pulls me into a big hug and kisses my cheek saying, "I love you, sweetie. Get breakfast when you get your coffee and have a good day at school."

Upset that I was once again beaten by her I mumble, "I love you too, bye" on my way out the door. As soon as I am in my car and situated I look into the mirror in my sun visor and wipe away the lipstick from my mom's kiss. I love my mom and I realize why she always does this but damn it, I'm Jade West, I don't go to school with my mother's lipstick stain on my cheek.

After scrubbing at my cheek a couple times I see that it is red from where I was rubbing so hard. I close my visor and drive to the Jet Brew near the school. There is a bit of a line because it is 7:26 in the morning and people on their way to work want to stop and get coffee.

Once I finally reach the counter I am met with a familiar warm smile. I come in to this coffee shop every morning for coffee and I am always served by the same person. After a while we have come to know each other on a personal level. It is because of her that I realized that I am bisexual. I mean, she is hot. She has long brown hair with big brown eyes and an amazing smile. I would be lying if I said that I don't occasionally flirt with her.

I know, I'm a hypocrite, but I would never cheat on Beck. I can't really say the same for him.

"Hey, Jade. How are you today?" She begins to make my usual order.

I manage a smile and say, "Hey, Jen. I'm doing well. How about you?"

She hands me my cup and rings up my order. "I'm great, now that I've seen you." Jen blushes slightly. I notice it and smirk while I pay her. While she punches in more stuff on the cash register she "casually" says, "I saw your catch from the Angels' game yesterday." She hands me my change and receipt.

While I put my change in my wallet I say, "Yeah? I didn't think you were a sports fan."

Jen blushes at my smirk again and says, "Yeah, well with three brothers touchdown was my first word. I love sports."

I smile and say, "Maybe we could go to a game together sometime." I sip my coffee a little.

I really did not think her blush could get any bigger. "Won't your girlfriend be upset?"

At this I choke on my coffee and practically do a spit take. "What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!"

With a confused expression she says, "The girl you hugged after you caught the ball. The one that started the Angel wings."

I feel like my eyeballs are going to pop out of my head and only when I feel a headache starting to form from the strain I relax my face a little. I shake my head and say, "She is _not _my girlfriend, just a friend."

Not accepting my response she says, "You kissed her though." I am getting ready to explain myself when she stops me, "It's okay though even from at home I could see you two look good together. You should bring her in one day. I would love to meet her."

I'm not really sure how to respond to that so I just say, "Bye" and leave. I think about what she said the entire way to school. I don't agree with her at all. Tori and I are always arguing and we hate each other. Or, we used to hate each other and constantly argue. I do admit that aesthetically we would look good together. We wouldn't work though because I love Beck.

By the time I come to this conclusion I have gotten to school, gotten the books I need from my locker, and waited for Beck at his. Beck's locker is near Tori's so while I wait for him I play with the button on her locker.

"Hey, babe" I look to find Beck watching me curiously at his locker.

We still have another thirty minutes before school starts so I figure we could talk now. I walk over to him and say, "Hey. We need to talk."

"Okay, first let me just say that I am really sorry for the things I said on Saturday and the way I acted. I trust you and I know you would never cheat on me."

I sigh and say, "I know, its okay. I probably overreacted a little anyhow. I just haven't been happy with the way things are between us and I needed some space to think."

I see him visibly tense at my words. Looking up at me from his locker he nervously says, "W-what are you saying? Do you want to break up?"

"What? God, no, I'm just saying that we have fallen into a bit of a boring routine. Instead, of us doing things because we want to we do them sort of on autopilot." His face still holds a lot of concern and doubt so I add on, "I just want change, _spontaneity_. I love you."

At this his face visibly calms down and he stands up and says, "Oh, okay. That makes sense, I can do spontaneity. I love you too and I'm glad we talked but I have to meet up with Robbie for a project before school starts." I nod and he closes his locker and before going he leans in to kiss me on the forehead like he always does but then he changes paths and kisses me on the lips. I am slightly caught off guard before I respond. When he pulls away he winks and I smirk. _Finally! Maybe, there is hope for you two after all._

I watch him walk down the hall and when he steps to the side I see him smile and say "hi" to Tori. I notice him check her out slightly as he walks by and I have the urge to resort to jealous-hates-Vega Jade for a moment before I remember my promise I made to her and I stop myself. When he turns the corner I turn my attention back to her as she walks towards her locker.

I smile when I take in her appearance. I have always accepted that she was pretty, but she looks really hot today. She is wearing the tank top I bought her at the game yesterday (which is gloriously tight in the right spots), skin tight skinny jeans, a pear of heels that really make her legs look good, even through denim, and of course her big bright smile. There aren't many people in the hallway but every guy that is there is staring. I sip my coffee and roll my eyes at them. Although she looks good I know she is going to get cold between the high powered air conditioner in every classroom and the windy weather outside.

Once she gets to where I am standing she says, "Good morning, Jade" in her usually perky tone.

I smirk and respond with, "Morning, Vega. You look good in that tank top." She blushes when I say this. We walk a couple feet to her locker and I lean against one next to hers while she exchanges books.

"Thank you, I really like it."

For some reason I can't help but flirt today so I say, "You're welcome, I like it on you." I see her blush harder and I laugh. "You're blushing so hard it's hilarious!"

With a smile Tori rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever. You seem to be in a good mood."

I nod and say, "I am in a good mood. I have coffee, I fixed things with Beck, and I just learned something new."

Tori glances at me with a slightly confused face while she changes her books and says, "What did you learn?"

"That even though we are friends there are other ways for me to make you turn red," to get my point across I make sure to add on an over exaggerated and suggestive wink. Just as I hoped she blushes even harder so I laugh harder. She tries to hide her face in her locker but hits her head so I laugh harder.

She groans and closes her locker while rubbing her head. Looking at me she says, "You aren't supposed to laugh at my pain now that we're friends."

I smirk, "No, I'm not supposed to be the _cause_ of your pain. It is still hilarious though."

Tori is getting ready to try to argue with me about that but Trina walks over to us. "Tori, I can't drive you home today."

"Why not?"

"I am going to study for my SAT with friends after school."

I feel the need to add in, "What friends? And it isn't like you'll actually pass."

Trina looks at me and says, "I'm sorry was I talking to you?"

I smirk and say, "You are now."

She rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever, Jade."

Tori cuts in before I can respond, "Treen, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Walk" is Trina's response as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

With an incredulous expression Tori shouts, "That's an hour and a half walk!"

Trina groans and thinks for a bit before turning to me and smirking, "Freaky Friday, can you give her a ride?"

I glare at her but say, "Sure."

She lets the smirk fall off of her face and in a more serious tone says, "Make sure she gets home safe." I remember our conversation from the previous day and I know that what she is saying has a double meaning. I just nod my head and wink at her. She nods back and walks away.

When I turn towards Tori she looks suspicious and a little angry. "_What_ is going on between you and my sister?"

In the voice I use to mock her I say, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

Her cheeks turn a little red and she says, "I don't talk like that!" I smirk because I genuinely enjoy getting her worked up in a non-malicious way. "Why do you keep winking at my sister?"

Once she says this I pick up on the hint of jealousy in her eyes that I saw yesterday. Still smirking I tilt my head to the side slightly, "Jealous?"

She scoffs and crosses her arms, "As if." I don't respond I just chuckle. Changing the subject she says, "Wait, what did you mean you 'fixed things with Beck'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier you said you fixed things with Beck so you're happy. What happened?"

I haven't told anyone about my unhappiness in my relationship. I know that it isn't good but I don't like admitting when things are wrong, it makes it so much more real. I try to brush it off and say, "Oh, nothing."

Tori clearly is not buying this answer, "Come on, I opened up to you. As _friends _we have to talk to each other about these things."

"I don't _have_ to talk about anything" I snap at her. Tori looks slightly hurt by my comment. I sigh, "Sorry, it's just that I don't like to talk about my problems." She just nods and waits for me to continue. I lean my head against the locker behind me and say, "Lately I haven't been happy in the relationship. Everything we do just seems so robotic and not like we want to do them but like we do them out of habit. I just wanted change and-"

"Did you cheat on Beck?" Her eyes are wide and disbelieving with a little anger.

I am a little hurt that she would think I would do that. "What? God, no, what makes you say that?"

"Sorry, you have lipstick smudged on your cheek and I just thought that-" I interrupt her with a groan. "If you weren't cheating on him where did the lipstick come from?"

I want to acknowledge the fact that she thought I would cheat with a girl or ever be with a girl. Instead I try to hide my embarrassing morning ritual with my mom and say, "I must have smudged it on myself."

She doesn't believe me so she says, "It doesn't match the shade you have on." I curse myself for not thinking of that. "Come on you can tell me." I shake my head and she does this puppy dog pout.

"That doesn't work on me." Her bottom lip starts to quiver. "Nope." Her big brown eyes get glossy as if she is about to cry. "Vega." I try to hold my resolve but she tilts her head down and looks up to me with those eyes. I don't want to admit but she looks, dare I say, _adorable_. _What the fuck is she turning you into when you use words like "adorable"? Stay strong._ I shake my head. She sighs. "Fine," _Pathetic_, "Swear you won't tell."

She smiles, "I swear."

"Pinky promise," I hold out my pinky and she looks surprised that I would suggest something like that. "Just do it," she grabs my pinky with hers and shakes it. "Ugh, Vega, you did it wrong."

"I did not!"

"Did too! You're supposed to shake your hips not your hand."

Her smile consumes her face as she says, "Jade, that is so adorable! Not the right way but adorable." Tori takes my pinky and wiggles her hips. I know she probably didn't mean to but it was really sexy.

I know I wasn't the only one to notice because as she does a senior guy walks by and says, "Damn, Tori!"

I scoff and roll my eyes. Tori looks to me smirking and in the same way I said it to her she says, "Jealous?"

I smirk, "You wish."

Tori smiles and says, "Whatever, now you were getting ready to explain the lipstick." She gives me a pointed look.

As I open my mouth though the bell rings. _Saved by the bell._ "Dang, we should probably get to class." I turn and start to walk away but stop and turn around, "Are you coming?"

She looks surprised, "You're going to walk me to class?"

I look at her like she is stupid, "Well, seeing as we have Sikowitz first period together, yeah." Her blush returns when she realizes how dumb her question was.

"Yeah, of course. But don't think you don't have to tell me about the lipstick now!" I chuckle as we head to class.

"Do you have a jacket with you?"

She thinks about it then says, "No, why?"

"Because although that tank top looks good on you, you're going to get cold."

"I will not, it is a beautiful day."

I just shake my head and say, "Okay, Vega, but I will say I told you so when you do."

Tori rolls her eyes. "I don't doubt that you will. Are you ever going to call me by my first name?"

I chuckle and tease her, "You have a first name?"

"No, people call me Tori for nothing."

"Your mother named you _Tori_?" I cringe and scold myself on the inside when I mention her mother. I hope it doesn't ruin her good mood.

She either didn't notice or doesn't care because she just continues, "No, my mother named me Victoria but Tori is a nickname that most people call me."

"Well, "Vega" is a nickname that only I use."

"Can't you give me a new one?"

I pretend to be in thought, "I _could_, but I probably won't. Let me think about it and I will get back to you on it."

To say people look surprised when we walk in together having a civil, even friendly, conversation is an understatement.

I sit next to Beck who is there and as shocked as everyone else. Tori sits in her usual seat next to Andre. After a few minutes of people still staring I shout, "What?!" At that everyone looks away and returns to their conversations. I ask Beck about his audition seeing as we did not talk over the weekend. We talk about that until Sikowitz jumps through the window and starts class.

* * *

When the bell rings I grab my bag and go to stand up when Beck grabs my wrist and kisses me with so much passion. He catches me off guard even more when he squeezes my butt. He breaks the kiss and whispers in my ear, "I love you," in such a sexy voice that I have to suppress a shiver.

"I love you too" he smiles at me with so much love in his eyes and leads me to the hall where he pecks my cheek before heading off in the direction of his class.

I turn around and see Tori walking out of the classroom looking a little sad. I decide to walk to with her because our classes are next each other and I want to make sure she is okay.

I fall in step with her and earn a few suspicious looks from people. I shoot them all glares and say, "Hey, you okay, Vega?"

"Huh, yeah, just cold. Sikowitz left the window open" I can tell that is only partially true but I decide not to push it. I know she is cold though because I watched her shiver a couple times in class.

I smirk when I remember our previous discussion. In my special voice for her I say, "It's too bad you don't have a jacket."

As if on cue she says, "I don't talk like that. I am cold so you don't need to say 'I told you so.'"

We come to a stop outside her classroom door. For whatever reason I decide not to make her suffer the consequences of not listening to me.

I take off my back pack and drop it on the floor. She is about to walk into her class when I stop her, "Hang on." She stops and looks with at me with a confused look and before she can question me about it I take my Northface off and pick up my bag. "Here," I hand her my Northface.

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold?"

"Yes. No, I have long sleeves on. I would have gotten hot anyhow." Before she can say anything else I roll up my sleeves and start walking backwards to my own class. "Go to class, Vega."

* * *

The rest of my morning was pretty uneventful. As soon as the fourth period bell rings I leave and head to lunch. When I get to the table with my food Andre is telling Beck and Robbie about his most recent girl while Cat is lost in her own little world.

I take a seat next to Beck and he wraps his arm on my shoulder. For the first time in a long time I feel the warmth that used to always be between us. When I'm situated Cat looks at me and excitedly says, "Hi, Jadey."

"Don't call me that in public" I snap.

"May I sit there, _Jadey_" a voice sounds from behind me. I turn around and glare at Tori. I didn't even realize that I had set my bag down on the bench next to me. All of the other seats were occupied around the table.

"No," when I see the hurt look on her face I smirk and say, "not until you admit 'Jade's the best at Mario Kart and' I'm sorry what's your first name?"

She smiles at my teasing and shakes her head as she mumbles, "Victoria."

In my mocking voice I say, "Aw, what a be-a-u-tiful name." Tori's face turns red and before she can get out her typical response I continue, "well, _Victoria_, you have to admit that 'Jade's the best at Mario Kart and Victoria Vega is a noob.'"

She chuckles then smirks back at me, "Fine, _Jadelyn _West is the best at Mario Kart and Victoria Vega is a noob. Now, may I sit down." I have to think about it but I make it look as if I'm just pretending to think. _She called me by my first name. NO one but my family, mainly my mom, does that. But she did say what I said she had to. And there are no other seats left. And she had the balls to give what I gave her._

"I guess, but let's not make a habit of it." Everyone at the table was sitting slack jawed at what just happened. "STOP!" I shout. Their staring was getting irritating.

They decide it best to ignore the fact that Tori and I are being friendly when Cat says, "One time the government told my brother to stop."

Tori decides to be the brave soul to ask, "Stop what, Cat?"

With a pout Cat says, "I'm not supposed to say. The government made me promise."

"Did he stop?"

"No, he started doing it in Mexico. So, the government sent him to Geronimo Bay."

I stifle my chuckle and Robbie says, "I think you mean Guantanamo Bay."

"I te amo you too, Robbie!" Robbie just blushes.

It looks like Robbie is going to respond when Res pipes up, "The only other woman he gets that from is his mother."

"Rex!" Robbie whines and blushes more.

"What? You know it's true."

I tune them out and pull my sleeves up so I don't get food on them. I am humming a song when Cat exclaims, "Oh my god!" Her eyes dart between Tori to me excitedly.

"What's wrong, Kitty-Cat" I ask.

Cat's smile grows and she giggles, "You and Tori are twins!"

I look at Tori confused and she does the same to me. It takes me a while before I realize that she is talking about the fact that we are both wearing Angels' shirts. I am getting ready to respond to her when Robbie speaks, "Oh, cool. Did you two get those when you were at the Angels' game yesterday?"

I glare at him. "How did you know we went to the Angels' game yesterday?"

Rex jumps into the conversation while Robbie stutters, "I was watching the game. I saw _all _of it."

Beck looks at me curiously then turns his attention to Robbie, "What do you mean 'all of it.'"

After a while of me glaring at Robbie, Rex just says, "All of the game and I saw Jade and Tori in the crowd. Jade caught the winning ball."

Beck and Andre both look really surprised. Andre sounds a little jealous when he says, "You and Jade went to a baseball game together?"

Tori bites her lip before saying, "Yeah."

Then Beck joins in on the interrogation, "Why?"

"Because I had tickets and I asked her to go" I say nonchalantly. It will only be a big deal if someone makes it a big deal.

Beck tries to make it a big deal as he says. "Why didn't you ask me to go?"

I shrug and say, "Because you're Canadian and the only sport you like is hockey. Besides it Vega and I an opportunity to bond like you wanted." With that said, the topic is dropped and we all finish eating in silence.

After lunch I head to my locker to grab my books for my afternoon classes. While I am there Tori hesitantly walks over to me. I can tell she has something on her mind and that she is nervous as she plays with the sleeves on my jacket. I break the awkward silence by saying, "What's up, Vicky?"

Her eyebrows shoot up and she smiles, "Vicky?"

"Yeah, I said I would try out nicknames for you. I don't like that one."

"Neither do I."

"Penny for your thoughts" I ask trying to move the conversation forward.

She looks at the ground and starts fidgeting again. "Was that why you took me to the game yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

Looking up at me, she continues, "Did you take me to the game because you couldn't go with Beck? Was I your second choice?"

"Of course not, I took you because I thought we had fun hanging out and watching football so I figured you might enjoy baseball."

She smiles and says, "Oh okay."

We start walking to our next class, Screenwriting, and I say, "I have playoff tickets and since baseball games are sort of our thing now so you're going with me."

"They are? I am?" She asks with a smile and a tint of pink staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, you helped get the Angels in the playoffs. You're like a good luck charm and we need it."

She laughs and walks into class. "If you say so."

"I do."


End file.
